A Certain Duelist's Personal Reality
by PokeRescue18
Summary: This is a ToAru/YuGiOh DM/GX/5Ds/ZEXAL xover and the spiritual sequel to "A Certain Duelist's Dream" series! At last, the card game known as Duel Monsters have entered Academy City! What sorts of impacts will this card game have on its citizens, especially that of a certain unlucky boy and his friends? Find out here! Please read and review!
1. Introduction to Duel Monsters!

**Hello, it's me PokeRescue18! This fanfic marks the long-planned crossover between ToAru/YuGiOh! Yes, this is a spiritual sequel my "A Certain Duelist's Dream" series. Perhaps I should call this "A Certain Duelist's Series"; what you readers think?**

**Please, enjoy reading this fanfic. In case I forgot, I don't own YuGiOh or A Certain Magical Index / To Aru Majutsu no Index. Now, let the story begin!**

* * *

"We need to get away from them!"

It was midnight on the rooftops of a super-metropolis known as Academy City. A man and a woman from a group known as Skill Out were running for their lives. On each of their bags held a pre-made deck, complete with duel disks. As they ran and jump from rooftop to rooftop, they were being pursued by two people whose faces were obscured by the darkness.

"Dammit, we reached a dead end!"

It seemed misfortune has entered into the equation as the two thieves realized that the next rooftop that they were about to jump to was too high and they found themselves cornered.

"It seems you two reached the end of your line." A loud, male soprano voice echoed.

"S-stay back!" The man shouted. He reached for his bag, grabbed the duel disk and put the pre-made deck on the duel disk; his partner-in-crime did the same. "Who the hell are you two?!"

After those words were said, the moon appeared over the night sky. The moonlight revealed the pursuers in front of the Skill Out thieves. A teenage boy and a girl were glaring at them; the boy was wearing a school uniform colored green and yellow while the girl was wearing a blue-colored school uniform.

"You're just only a bunch of kids!" The woman boasted. "It'll be easy beating the two of you!"

"Really?" The girl replied. "First, you two snuck into a confined warehouse, and then stole the products inside. I find that repulsing."

Suddenly the boy snickered; this enticed the girl to look at the boy, as if to explain to her why he was snickering.

"I have a better idea, Revelry," The boy suggested. "Why don't we beat these guys in a duel using the same decks and duel disks that they stole? If they win, they can leave and keep their stolen goods."

"And if they lose, they'll have their butts kicked back to Anti-Skill and have the stolen goods returned," The girl finished, and the she grinned. "I like the sound of that plan, Isaac."

"Hahaha, if it's a duel you brats want," One of the thieves declared as he and his partner readied his duel disks. "Then, bring it on!"

"Gladly!" The boy exclaimed. "You two will pay dearly for this thievery!"

The sound of duel disks whirling marked the start of two duels covered up by the light of the midnight moon.

"DUEL!"

* * *

A few minutes later . . .

"Go Vorse Raider, attack their monster!"

"Go forth, Gene-Shaped Warwolf!"

The monsters that were summoned by the Skill Out thieves lunged at the heroes and their monsters.

"We won't allow that to happen!" Isaac exclaimed. "Are you ready for this, Rev?"

"You bet," Revelry grinned. "I activate a counter-trap, Negate Attack!"

"I also activate a trap, Waboku!" Isaac followed.

"Whaat?" The man exclaimed. "You fended our attacks like that?"

"That's totally not fair!" The woman added.

"For a bunch of thieves, I bet this is your first time dueling, am I right?" Isaac smirked, causing them to gulp nervously. "I take that as a yes. Now, it's our turn! We draw!"

"And we'll start by tuning our monsters!" Revelry exclaimed. "I synchronize my level 2 tuner Deep Sea Diva with my level 5 Dragon Ice!"

"I also synchronize my level tuner 2 Esper Girl with level 3 Serene Psychic Witch and level 3 Hushed Psychic Cleric!" Isaac declared.

As the monsters line up for the synchro summon, the tuner monsters dissolved into green rings, and those rings lined up with the non-tuner monsters, who dissociated into orange stars.

"Mustering bonds within the earth, a new powerful Dragon will spread its wings and destroy those who denied it victory! Synchro Summon! Destroy, Scrap Dragon!"

"The freezing winds of the north will howl wildly to break the frozen mirror! Shatter and encrust your foes in a blanket of everlasting blizzard! Synchro Summon! Awaken, Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"

As the two synchro summons was complete, the moonlight was obscured by the shadows of the dragon-type synchro monsters. This made the dragons looked more terrifying to the unfortunate Skill Out thieves.

Scrap Dragon | Type: Dragon/Synchro | Attribute: EARTH | Lvl: 8 | Atk: 2800 | Def: 2000

Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier | Type: Dragon/Synchro | Attribute: WATER | Lvl: 7 | Atk: 2500 | Def: 1700

"We activate the effects of our dragons!" Revelry shouted. "Gungnir allows me to discard 1 card to the Graveyard to destroy your Gene-Shaped Warwolf."

"Scrap Dragon allows me to destroy one card I control and 1 card my opponent controls," Isaac grinned. "Therefore, I destroy my facedown card and Vorse Raider!"

"Ack, this isn't supposed to happen!" The man exclaimed.

"We were only instructed to steal these for our boss!" The woman added.

"It really doesn't matter; what you two did is stealing and it's a crime we can't just overlook!" Isaac declared. "Go Scrap Dragon, direct attack with Scrap Meteor!"

"Finish this duel, Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier! Absolute Zero Blast!" Revelry shouted.

The two attacks hit their marks and the two Skill Out thieves were knocked out, their life points were reduced to zero.

"Well, we overdid it," The boy known as Isaac said. He went to the fallen thieves and grabbed the decks and duel disks. "These poor saps were dueling using Normal Monster decks, decks that are suited for beginners."

"Yeah, it's just not fair that these guys stole these," The girl known as Revelry replied. "People are going to earn money just for these and these thieves ruin the effort."

"Let's just cuff them and leave the rest to the Anti-Skill after we're done," Isaac suggested. "Man, I'm going back to bed after this."

As the duo finished cuffing the unconscious thieves, Revelry began to stare at the distance. Isaac noticed this and began to approach her.

"You know, we're among the first duelists here in Academy City," Revelry said while looking at the city streets below.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Isaac agreed as he scratched his head. "Academy City is beginning to change; it's all because of the card game known as Duel Monsters."

"Ever since the higher-ups allowed Duel Monsters into Academy City, people have been purchasing more of those cards," Revelry added. "Soon, some of those people will learn on a few secrets on the card game."

"I get it, but we should let the people discover this fact for themselves," Isaac replied. "Having Duel Monsters in Academy City may bring forth more positive outcomes than the negative ones."

"Isaac, I hope you're right," Revelry smiled as she looked on the full moon. "Indeed, it has just only begun . . ."

* * *

**A Certain Duelist's Personal Reality**

**Chapter 1: Introduction to Duel Monsters!**

* * *

"Man, what a day."

These words were uttered by a certain unfortunate boy by the name of Touma Kamijou. He was a student in a futuristic-looking metropolis known as Academy City. As he goes by his everyday schedule, little that he know that a certain card game would soon make an impact on him and the rest of his friends.

"Excuse me; can I have your attention, please?"

Touma turned around and saw a young woman wearing a clerk uniform. She was holding a small piece of paper in her hands.

"What is it?" Touma asked.

"We are having a lottery in our store," The girl explained. "You're one of the lucky one hundred people to ever receive this lottery ticket! Please accept it and come to our store!"

"Ah, I don't know what to say about this," Touma stammered.

"Please, this is only once-in-a-lifetime event," The girl insisted. "Trust me; it will be worth your time!"

"Alright, I'll come with you," Touma reluctantly agreed.

"Okay!" The girl beamed at him as she grabbed his hand. "Please come with me!"

"Whoa, please slow down!" Touma yelled as he was dragged by the girl to the store.

* * *

"Why did I even agree to come here anyway?" Touma muttered as he arrived at the store.

Being an unfortunate person, Touma Kamijou seemed to regret this day among all others. He even doubted that he would win the so-called lottery that this store has. As he walked around the store, he glimpsed at the posters that the store was advertising. It seemed that they were endorsing some sort of card game to the public; the name of that card game is "Duel Monsters", at least that's what he could read from the posters.

"Hey Kami-yan, what brought you here?"

Touma turned around to see two familiar boys from the certain high school that he attends. They are Motoharu Tsuchimikado and Aogami Pierce. Tsuchimikado was a blond-haired boy that was wearing sunglasses and a Hawaiian-themed shirt that exposed his chest, while Aogami was a blue-haired boy with his eyes seemingly closed.

"What are you two doing here?" Touma asked.

"It's quite obvious Kami-yan," Tsuchimikado replied. "Nyah, we were coaxed by a cute salesgirl while she handed the two of us tickets for the lottery."

"So, you two were goaded here, is that what you two are saying?" Touma reiterated.

"That's right, Kami-yan," Aogami said while waving his hands back and forth. "And many of the other participants are girls which makes this lottery so much fun!"

"Please, you're not helping at all," Touma sighed. "Let's just see if anyone wins this lottery at all-"

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming!" A female spokesperson announced through a microphone. "Now, we will get the lottery started! Everyone, please hold on to your tickets as we randomly select the lucky participant's lottery number."

Touma hesitantly looked at his lottery ticket for its number; it was 131084. Touma began to sweat profusely as he realized the numerical significance of his lottery ticket.

"Whoa Kami-yan, that ticket number has really got some bad mojo," Tsuchimikado grinned.

"Yeah: 13, 108, and 4," Aogami added. "Those are really unlucky numbers all scrunched up in one ticket number."

"Curse my damn luck," Touma muttered silently.

"At last, we have a result!" The female spokesperson suddenly announced. "The winning lottery ticket number is: 131084!"

Everyone began to chat on who got the winning ticket while Touma just stood there, shocked at the revelation.

'_W-what am I gonna do?_' Touma thought. '_Should I go there and claim my prize? Or should I stay here motionless until someone else takes it instead? I-I can't decide on which!_'

"Oi Kami-yan," Tsuchimikado grinned. "It seems that you have the winning lottery ticket."

"Could this be true?" Aogami spoke. "Is Kami-yan's misfortune running out? Or this is a precursor to a more unfortunate fate?"

"Oh please, you two are so corny," Touma lamented. "Oh well, I guess I should receive the prize, whatever that is."

"Oh, it seems we have a winner!" The female spokesperson shouted. "Please come to the stage!"

As Touma walked his way to the stage, people have been muttering about him. It was very unnerving for Touma; as he looked back, he saw Aogami and Tsuchimikado cheering him. It wasn't motivational for Touma to say at least.

"You must be the lottery winner," The female spokesperson asked. "What is your name?"

"Uh, my name is Touma Kamijou," Touma hesitantly replied.

"Well, congratulations Mr. Kamijou for winning the lottery!" The female spokesperson declared.

"So, what is the prize for this lottery anyway?" Touma asked.

"Didn't you read the poster outside the store?" The female spokesperson smiled. "The prizes are: two pre-made Duel Monster decks along with several staple cards and two duel disks."

"I won what?" Touma uttered.

"You are among the first customers to win not just two pre-made decks of the card game Duel Monsters," The female spokesperson explained. "But also, you won these two duel disks! You should be proud!"

"I-I really don't know what to say," Touma's voice faltered. "Anyway, I appreciate these."

Suddenly, Touma's eyes caught the swaying hands of a cuckoo clock, and his eyes bulged at the direction of the hands of the clock. It was already 5:30 pm. He was supposed to go back to his dormitory, where his hungry freeloading roomate was waiting for him.

"Oh crap! I'm already late!" Touma exclaimed. "T-thanks for these prizes, but I really need to go home! I'm so sorry!"

Touma left the store as fast as he could, carrying the prizes with him. That confounded nearly everyone in the store, including the female spokesperson. Aogami and Tsuchimikado just grinned at the sight of Touma leaving the store in a hurry.

"Wow, Kami-yan sure is fast when he's in a hurry," Aogami commented.

"Nya, it's totally justified," Tsuchimikado agreed. "After all, he has one very hungry mouth to feed back at his student dorm."

* * *

"Touma, where are you now?"

A girl stared at the window, watching the clouds float across the sky. Her full name was Index Librorum Prohibitorum, but her name was shortened as Index.

Index had waist-long silver hair and green eyes. She was a not as tall as the others of her age, and she may have given an impression that she was younger for her age. She was wearing a white nun's habit, which was temporarily fastened together with large safety pins. Furthermore, Index has a vast appetite that only a few other people could comprehend, much to the chagrin of her roommate.

She was staring on a window within a student dorm in District 7 of Academy City. Yet, it was not Index's room.

"You think that Touma's coming home, right Sphynx?" Index asked her pet cat that was lying on the window.

Sphynx was the name of the cat in that student dormitory. Some time ago, Index found Sphynx in an abandoned litter box and decided to keep him. One of the cat's eyes opened to look at Index, and it let out a soft mew. It seemed to be saying, "Just relax; he'll be back, like always."

"I-I'm back," A voice said aloud at the door. Index instantly recognized the voice and rushed to the door. As expected, Touma Kamijou has arrived home.

"Touma! Where have you been?" Index asked while baring her teeth. "I'm starving and I've been waiting all day!"

"Please Index; forgive Kamijou-san for all of his transgressions!" Touma pleaded. "It's not only that, I won some prize at the lottery!"

"What sort of prize?" Index asked curiously. "Is it cake?"

"I don't think the prize is a cake," Touma answered. "One of the prizes is two pre-made decks of a card game Duel Monsters."

Touma put the prize boxes on the small table for Index to see.

"You can open the boxes while I cook dinner," Touma said to Index, which she responded with a nod.

As Touma began to cook dinner for both of them, Index began to open the boxes, curious as to the contents inside. As she opened the cover of the box, she saw two decks inside. One deck was labelled "Synchron, Touma Kamijou" and the other was labelled, "Spellbook Spell Counter, Index". Index was curious at first as to why these gifts had their names in them, but her eyes caught sight of the little pamphlet that was also inside of the box. The title of the pamphlet was "The Complete Guide to Duel Monsters".

* * *

One dinner later . . .

"So Index, what do you think about the prizes that I received?" Touma said to Index.

"I find it strange," Index replied as she wiped her face with a tissue paper. "The decks were specifically had our names on it?"

"Really? I didn't notice," Touma raised one eyebrow. "I didn't even bother to open the prize box when they gave those to me."

However, Index slammed her hands on the table, causing Touma to jolt slightly in surprise

"Hmm, although it's quite hard at first, but I'm interested at Duel Monsters," Index grinned. "I read the instruction manual completely."

"So, do you want to play?" Touma asked.

"Touma, of course I want to play!" Index replied. "We need to equip our decks and duel disks first."

"Right, I'll get those," Touma said as he inspected the box. "Wait, how come there's only one deck and duel disk left?"

"I already took one of those already!" Index replied as she showed Touma her duel disk loaded with her deck.

"Such misfortune," Touma lamented. As he looked inside the prize box, he realized what Index said to him moments ago was true. He saw a label that said "Spellbook Spell Counter, Index", and then he glanced at the label of the remaining deck that said "Synchron, Touma Kamijou". Why were their names on the labels? Did someone deliberately handed these items over to them? However, Touma did not have the time to ponder over these questions and he grabbed the deck, inserted it onto the slot of the duel disk and equipped the duel disk.

"I'm ready when you are Index," Touma said. "Shall we start the duel?"

"Absolutely!" Index replied.

The two duel disks whirled loudly and had the decks were automatically shuffled.

Touma: 4000

Index: 4000

"So, what happens next?" Touma asked.

"According to the manual I read, we're supposed to draw five cards from our decks," Index answered.

"Okay," Touma acknowledged as he and Index drew five cards from their decks. "What's next?"

"Either one of us has to go first," Index replied. "This is usually decided by coin toss or a six-sided die."

"That's okay," Touma said. "Since you read the manual, I guess you should go first."

"Okay, I'll go first," Index smiled. "I'm entering my Draw Phase. At the start of either player's Draw Phase, the turn player is allowed to draw one additional card from the deck."

Index drew her sixth card. She paused as she momentarily examined her drawn card.

"I'm currently on my Standby Phase," Index explained. "Certain card effects can be activated on this phase. After that, I proceed to Main Phase 1."

"I see," Touma nodded. "So, what happens on Main Phase 1?"

"During the Main Phase 1, the turn player can Normal Summon, Tribute Summon, or Set a monster," Index answered as she slapped a card on her duel disk. "I'll give a demonstration: I normal summon Magical Exemplar."

A dimensional gate appeared in front of Index, and from that vortex stood a new female spellcaster emerged from the magician's side of the field. She had long, black hair that reached to her shoulders, and she was wearing a long-sleeved green robe adorned with magical runes and symbols.

Magical Exemplar | Type: Spellcaster | Attribute: EARTH | Lvl: 4 | Atk: 1700 | Def: 1400

"That was informative," Touma remarked. "Can you do anything besides normal summoning?"

"You can also set a card in the Spell/Trap zone in either Main Phase," Index answered. "If the card you just set in your Spell/Trap zone is a Trap card, you cannot activate it on this turn and you need to activate it on the next turn, provided the conditions are met."

"I get it," Touma acknowledged. "Is there anything else you can do on your turn?"

"Since this is my first turn, I cannot declare an attack," Index said. "Also in Main Phase 1, you can activate a Spell Card from your hand or from your Spell/Trap zone. So, I activate a spell card, One Day of Peace!"

As soon as Index activated the spell card, two orbs adorned with the Spell Counter symbol appeared and began to revolve around Magical Exemplar.

Magical Exemplar | Spell counter(s): 2

"One Day of Peace?" Touma questioned. "What kind of card is that?"

"Touma, One Day of Peace allows both of us to draw 1 card, and neither one of us takes damage until the end of your next turn," Index answered. "I'll just end my turn from here."

* * *

"Okay Index, it's my turn," Touma declared. "Draw!"

As he drew his sixth card, Touma grimaced at the cards in his hand. All of them were statistically weak and even the monster cards weren't strong enough to overpower Index's monster, in which he silently cursed his misfortune.

"Index, I'm in Main Phase 1, right?" Touma asked. "Can I do something else besides a normal summon?"

"Touma, didn't you listen to what I said earlier?" Index scolded. "If you can't normal summon, you can just set a monster card from your hand in facedown defense position."

"Like this, Index?" Touma sets a monster card in facedown defense position. "Uh, I activate a spell, Shard of Greed!"

Magical Exemplar | Spell counter(s): 2 +2 = 4

"Then, I set two cards," Touma continued. "And I'll end my turn from here."

* * *

"Touma, it's my turn," Index declared as she drew her card. "Yes!"

Touma was perplexed as to why Index smiled as she looked at her drawn card.

"I'll show you the power of the Prophecy Spellbook deck," Index explained. "For example, I activate a quick-play spell, Spellbook of Judgment."

A crescent-like symbol appeared on the field; it was adorned with numerous crests of different colors. At the same time, two more Spell Counters began to appear on Magical Exemplar.

Magical Exemplar | Spell counter(s): 4 + 2= 6

"Next, I activate a field spell, Magical City of Endymion," Index resumed her play.

As soon as Index activated that spell card, Touma's student dormitory began to change. Soon, the background was changed into a magical citadel akin to the artwork of the spell card. Touma was even surprised that his right hand didn't even negate this effect. A glowing orb appeared on the crescent symbol and two more Spell Counters began to appear on Magical Exemplar.

Spellbook of Judgement | No, of Spell Cards activated: 1

Magical Exemplar | Spell counter(s): 6 + 2= 8

"By the way, you can activate more than one Spell or Trap card in your turn," Index said. "I activate another spell card, Spellbook of Secrets."

From Index's Spell/Trap zone, a magical book materialized from thin air. The book began to open on its own, flipping the pages back and forth and so on. And a Spell Counter has appeared on the top of the citadel and two more on Magical Exemplar.

Spellbook of Judgement | No, of Spell Cards activated: 2

Magical City of Endymion | Spell counter(s): 1

Magical Exemplar | Spell counter(s): 8 + 2 = 10

"The effect of Spellbook of Secrets is for me to add a 'Spellbook' Spell card except itself" Index explained. "I'll add Spellbook of Power from my deck. Oh yeah, I can only activate Spellbook of Secrets once per turn."

"I don't get it," Touma scratched his head. "Why did you say you can only activate that card per turn? I also saw that text in the Spellbook of Judgment earlier."

"Touma, the clause 'You can only activate this card once per turn' is implemented to prevent players from abusing the effects of that card," Index answered. "Try to imagine the implications if there was no such limiter."

Touma gulped as he began to understand what Index said to him. True, it seemed there are cards out there that could become potentially overpowered if there was no limiter added in the card text.

"Another thing I forgot to mention is that our monster cards can have effects written in them," Index added. "For example, Magical Exemplar has the ability which states each time a Spell Card is activated, place 2 Spell Counters on this card."

"Yeah, that might explain the orbs revolving on that monster," Touma pointed out. "What is the purpose of those Spell Counters?"

"The Spell Counters serve many purposes; don't worry, I'll show you one example," Index explained. "Once per turn, I can remove any number of Spell Counters from Magical Exemplar to Special Summon a Spellcaster-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard whose Level is equal to the number of Spell Counters I removed. I remove 4 Spell Counters to special summon Strength of Prophecy."

Magical Exemplar | Spell counter(s): 10 - 4 = 6

Another spellcaster monster materialized in his side of the field as soon as the magician played the monster card. The spellcaster was a red-haired woman adorned with armor that exposed her midriff. Also, she was carrying a lion-shaped axe as her weapon of choice.

Strength of Prophecy| Type: Spellcaster | Attribute: FIRE | Lvl: 4 | Atk: 1500 | Def: 1400

"I activate the effect of Strength of Prophecy," Index declared. "Once per turn, I can return 1 'Spellbook' Spell Card from my graveyard into my deck to select one face-up spellcaster monster on the field. That monster's attack is increased by 500 points and its Level is increased by 1. I return 'Spellbook of Secrets' to my Deck and select Strength herself."

Strength of Prophecy| Atk: 1500 + 500 = 2000 | Lvl: 4 +1 =5

"And then, I activate Spellbook of Power," Index continued with her play. "I'll target Magical Exemplar, and she gains 1000 attack points until the End Phase."

Magical Exemplar | Atk: 1700 + 1000 = 2700 | Spell counter(s): 6 + 2 = 8

Magical City of Endymion | Spell counter(s): 1 + 1= 2

Spellbook of Judgement | No, of Spell Cards activated: 3

"Now, I'm going to enter my Battle Phase," Index explained. "During the turn player's Battle Phase, the player can declare attacks for each of their monsters; usually, each monster can only attack once per Battle Phase."

"So, you're going to attack my monsters?" Touma iterated.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to anyway," Index replied. "So Magical Exemplar, attack Touma's facedown monster."

Magical Exemplar started to conjure energy orbs, aimed at Touma's facedown monster. The monster card was flipped face-up; the card was Quillbolt Hedgehog.

Quillbolt Hedgehog | Type: Machine | Attribute: EARTH | Lvl: 2 | Atk: 800 | Def: 800

"In addition, if the monster targeted by Spellbook of Power destroys an opponent's monster by battle," Index elaborated. "I can add 1 "Spellbook" Spell Card from my Deck; I choose to add Spellbook Organization."

"Damn my rotten luck," Touma muttered. "Index, since I don't control any monsters, what happens next? Will I get attacked directly?"

"Touma, you're absolutely correct; if the opponent has no monsters, the monsters of the turn player can attack the opponent directly," Index replied. "Therefore, Strength of Prophecy attacks you directly!"

Strength brandished her axe before lunging at Touma. As for Touma he quickly activated one of his facedown cards before Strength's attack reached him.

"I activate a trap, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Touma declared. "I'll target Strength of Prophecy, negate her attack, and this trap card will be set facedown."

As the trap card took effect, Touma instinctively raised his right hand just as the metal scarecrow materialized in his side of the field. Strength's axe collided with the scarecrow, and the shock waves reached Touma's right hand; a sharp cracking of glass was heard and the shock waves dissipated.

"Wow, you sure seem to get the hang of the game," Index complimented.

"Thanks," Touma returned the compliment. "I'll do my best to learn this game."

"Well then, I'll set two cards and end my turn," Index sets her remaining cards in her hand. "During my End Phase, the Spellbook of Judgment activates. I'll add 'Spellbook' Spell Cards from my deck to my hand, up to the number of Spell Cards activated after this card's resolution, except 'Spellbook of Judgment'; then, I'll Special Summon 1 spellcaster monster from my deck whose Level is less than or equal to the number of 'Spellbook' Spell Cards added from my deck."

Index added Spellbook of Wisdom, Spellbook Star Hall, and Spellbook of the Master from her deck, since three spell cards were activated after Spellbook of Judgment, bringing her cards in hand to three. And then, Index special summoned Justice of Prophecy from her deck.

Justice of Prophecy | Type: Spellcaster | Attribute: EARTH | Lvl: 3 | Atk: 1600 | Def: 400

"During your End Phase, if I have activated a 'Spellbook' Spell Card previously this turn," Index stated. "I'll banish Justice of Prophecy to add both 1 Level 5 or higher LIGHT or DARK Spellcaster-Type monster and 1 "Spellbook" Spell Card from my Deck. I choose to add High Priestess of Prophecy and the Grand Spellbook Tower from my deck."

* * *

"So, is it my turn, Index?" Touma asked, which Index responded with a nod. "Okay then, I draw!"

Shard of Greed | Greed Counter(s): 1

'_Wow, I can't believe Index managed to add five cards due to that Spellbook of Judgment and Justice of Prophecy,' _Touma analyzed Index's field._ 'It's obvious from her play that Index has prepared a trap. Due to my misfortune I can fall for it if I'm not careful_.'

"I normal summon Junk Synchron," Touma declared as he performed his normal summon for this turn.

A dimensional gate appeared in Touma's field. From the gate appeared a yellow-clad warrior. The warrior monster pulled a lever on its back and the engine built on that monster began to start up.

Junk Synchron | Type: Warrior/Tuner | Attribute: DARK | Lvl: 3 | Atk: 1300 | Def: 500

"When Junk Synchron is Normal Summoned," Touma explained. "I'll target 1 Level 2 or lower monster from my Graveyard, and Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position; its effects are negated. I bring back Quillbolt Hedgehog."

Junk Synchron pulled the lever to its engine once more. And then, Quillbolt Hedgehog was brought back into the field. Then, Touma realized that one of the cards in his hand could help him turn the situation around; he decided to use that card and hoped that this tactic would work.

"From my hand, I activate the effect of Doppelwarrior," Touma explained. "When a monster is Special Summoned from my graveyard, I can special summon Doppelwarrior from your hand."

Doppelwarrior | Type: Warrior | Attribute: DARK | Lvl: 2 | Atk: 800 | Def: 800

"Touma, Junk Synchron is a tuner monster," Index explained. "By using a tuner monster and a non-tuner monster, you can summon a synchro monster whose level equals to the sum of the synchro materials."

"I see; thanks for the info Index," Touma acknowledged. "Now, I'll tune the level 3 Junk Synchron with the level 2 Doppelwarrior!"

Immediately, Junk Synchron dissociated into two green rings; the rings surrounded Doppelwarrior, who dissociated into six orange stars.

"Synchronized wills become a new kind of power! Become the link that surges upon! Synchro Summon! Let's go, Junk Warrior!"

As the synchro summon was completed, a new synchro monster appeared on the field. Junk Warrior flew up in the air and raised its right fist, as if it was ready for battle.

Junk Warrior | Type: Warrior/Synchro | Attribute: DARK | Lvl: 5 | Atk: 2300 | Def: 1300

"The effect of Junk Warrior and Doppelwarrior will start a chain," Index stated. "Since Junk Warrior's effect is mandatory, it will be resolved after Doppelwarrior's effect."

"Okay, when Junk Warrior is Synchro Summoned, it gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all Level 2 and lower monsters I control," Touma read the card texts. "And if Doppelwarrior is sent to the Graveyard as a synchro material monster: I can special summon 2 Doppel Tokens in attack position."

Doppel Token| Type: Warrior | Attribute: DARK | Lvl: 1 | Atk: 400 | Def: 400

Junk Warrior | Atk: 2300 + 800 + 2(400) = 3900

"Index, I'm gonna battle now," Touma declared. "Junk Warrior, attack Strength of Prophecy! Scrap Fist!"

Junk Warrior dashed towards Strength of Prophecy, its right arm clenching as it tried to punch out the spellcaster monster. The attack managed to hit its mark, destroying Strength of Prophecy and inflicting Index a certain amount of battle damage.

Damage calculation: 3900 - 2000 = 1900

Index: 4000 - 1900 = 2100

"Ow! That wasn't nice, Touma!" Index complained. "That attack hurt a lot!"

"Sorry if I got all out like that, Index," Touma scratched his head. "I was just caught in the excitement. I'll set one card facedown, and I'll end my turn from here."

"Hold it, Touma," Index interrupted. "I activate my facedown quick-play spell, Spellbook Organization! I'll look at the top 3 cards of my Deck, and then return them to the top of my Deck in any order."

Magical City of Endymion | Spell counter(s): 2 + 1 = 3

Magical Exemplar | Spell counter(s): 8 + 2 = 10

As Index looked at the top three cards of her Deck, Touma noticed that a smile formed in her lips as she examined her three cards. Touma gulped as she returned the three cards back to her deck.

* * *

"Okay, it's my turn!" Index declared as she drew her sixth card. "I activate a spell, Spellbook Star Hall!"

Suddenly, the field shifted from outside of the Magical Citadel to a huge chamber. In its center is a magical stone that can absorb magical energy.

Magical City of Endymion | Spell counter(s): 3 + 1 = 4

Magical Exemplar | Spell counter(s): 10 + 2 = 12

"I activate the effect of Magical Exemplar once more," Index continued. "This time, I remove 2 Spell Counters to special summon Frequency Magician from my hand."

Magical Exemplar | Spell counter(s): 12 – 2 = 10

Frequency Magician | Type: Spellcaster/Tuner | Attribute: LIGHT | Lvl: 2 | Atk: 800 | Def: 400

"A spellcaster tuner monster?" Touma muttered. "Don't tell me-"

"You're not the only one who can perform a synchro summon," Index declared. "I tune the level 2 Frequency Magician with the level 4 Magical Exemplar!"

Frequency Magician nodded and transformed into two rings, followed by Magical Exemplar, who dissociated into four orange stars.

"Scattered winds of the magical storm, I call upon your power to unleash the ultimate magical maelstrom! Synchro Summon! Gather up those Spell Counters, Tempest Magician!"

When the synchro monster entered the field, Touma could recognize that the synchro monster was basically Magical Exemplar recolored black, and she seemed to carry a sinister-looking scythe. Also, a Spell Counter began to float above her.

Tempest Magician | Type: Spellcaster/Synchro | Attribute: DARK | Lvl: 6 | Atk: 2200 | Def: 1400 | Spell counter(s): 1

"When Tempest Magician is synchro summoned; 1 Spell Counter is placed on her," Index explained. "Also, I reveal Spellbook of Wisdom, the Grand Spellbook Tower, and Spellbook of the Master in my hand to special summon High Priestess of Prophecy from my hand."

The three Spellbook Spell cards began to glow white, and the eponymous spellcaster monster appeared on the battlefield. Her holographic debris went through the vortex and a new female spellcaster emerged from the vortex. The spellcaster was beautiful; she had rose-colored hair and she was carrying a Spellbook in her hand.

High Priestess of Prophecy | Type: Spellcaster | Attribute: LIGHT | Lvl: 7 | Atk: 2500 | Def: 2100

"I activate the effect of the High Priestess of Prophecy," Index declared. "Once per turn, I can banish 1 'Spellbook' spell card from my hand or graveyard to target 1 card on the field and destroy it. I choose to banish the Spellbook Organization in my graveyard to destroy Junk Warrior. Go, Spellbook Insight!"

High Priestess looked briefly at Junk Warrior before she recited a verse from her Spellbook. Suddenly, a magic circle appeared around Junk Warrior, and then the machine imploded, scattering its debris in the field.

"I'll battle!" Index exclaimed. "Tempest Magician, attack one of the Doppel Tokens! Spell-weaving scythe!"

Tempest Magician lunged at one of the tokens in an attempt to slash the token monster.

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Touma countered.

Suddenly, a rusty old scarecrow appeared in front of Touma; the scarecrow blocked the incoming attack of Tempest Magician that was aimed at the Doppel Token.

"Touma, I'm not finished!" Index pouted. "High Priestess of Prophecy, attack the token! Prophetic Wisdom Blast!"

High Priestess recited from her Spellbook, and a magic circle appeared in front of her. Then, a laser fired from the magic circle; it was aimed at helpless Doppel Token, which was blasted to smithereens soon afterwards.

Damage calculation: 2500 - 400 = 2100

Touma: 4000 - 2100 = 1900

"Tch, such misfortune!" Touma exclaimed as he took the battle damage.

"Now I enter my Main Phase 2," Index smiled. "I activate the second effect of Tempest Magician. Once per turn, I can discard any number of cards to place 1 Spell Counter on a monsters I control for each card I discarded. I discard the remaining four cards in my hand to place 4 Spell Counters on Tempest herself."

As Index discarded her entire hand, four additional Spell Counter orbs floated around Tempest Magician.

Tempest Magician | Spell counter(s): 1 + 4 = 5

"Now, I can activate the final effect of Tempest Magician!" Index gleamed. "I'll remove all Spell Counters on the field to inflict 500 points of damage per removed Spell Counter."

Magical City of Endymion | Spell counter(s): 4

Tempest Magician | Spell counter(s): 5

Spell Counter total: 9

"Wait, there are nine Spell Counters currently on the field," Touma pointed out. "That means- such misfortune!"

"Yup, 4500 points of damage will be dealt to you," Index smiled.

All of the spell counters that were revolving around the field were merged together into an orb, and Tempest Magician threw the orb high up in the air and swung it towards Touma using her scythe like a baseball bat. Touma only had seconds to react before the Spell Counter orb would hit him.

"I-I activate a trap, Breakthrough Skill!" Touma countered. "I'll target Tempest Magician; her effects are negated for the rest of the turn."

As the deadly Spell Counter payload drew closer, Touma Kamijou instinctively raised his right hand. The moment the Spell Counter orb touched his right hand, a loud ping was heard and the orb shattered from existence. However, this caused Touma to lose his footing and fell to the ground.

"Touma!" Index exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Touma scratched his head. "I didn't expect the attack to be so strong."

"Thank goodness, although I absolutely didn't see that coming," Index admitted. "I'll just end my turn."

* * *

Touma gulped as he just narrowly avoided an imminent loss. He narrowed his eyes of the top card of his deck as he reached his right hand for it.

"Right, I'll shatter this illusion of fear and draw!" Touma declared as he drew his card.

Shard of Greed | Greed Counter(s): 1 + 1 = 2

"I activate the effect of Shard of Greed!" Touma said aloud. "I'll send this card with 2 or more Greed Counters to the graveyard to draw 2 cards."

As he drew two additional cards, he realized the cards he drew might score him a win in this duel. Considering that Index was on the advantage, he had to use those cards this turn or risk losing on his very first duel. Also, he still has a Quillbolt Hedgehog and a Doppel Token on his field, which may help on this combo.

"I send Level Eater from my hand to the graveyard to special summon Quickdraw Synchron from my hand," Touma started his play.

Another Synchron monster appeared on the field. This time, it resembled a stereotypical description of a cowboy. As the special summon was successful, the machine-type monster grabbed its two pistols, twirled it, and placed those back on its holsters.

Quickdraw Synchron | Type: Machine/Tuner | Attribute: WIND | Lvl: 5 | Atk: 700 | Def: 1400

"Quickdraw Synchron can be substituted as the tuner monster for the Synchro Summon of a monster that lists a 'Synchron' monster as a Tuner," Touma read the card text again. "Okay, I'll tune the level 5 Quickdraw Synchron with the level 1 Doppel Token and level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog."

Suddenly, a shooting gallery adorned with the silhouettes of various Synchron tuner monsters appeared in front of Quickdraw Synchron. As it began to spin rapidly, Quickdraw Synchron fired on the shooting gallery; the bullet mark appeared on the silhouette of Junk Synchron. Afterwards, Quickdraw Synchron transformed into 5 spinning green rings, and encased the Doppel Token and Quillbolt Hedgehog; both of them dissociated into four stars in total.

"I gather the energies that will awaken the great champion! Break all illusions to create a powerful new force! Synchro Summon! Rise up, Junk Destroyer!"

As the synchro summoning was complete, a four-armed warrior rose to Touma's field. Each of its arms balled into fists as it assumed its battle position.

Junk Destroyer | Type: Warrior/Synchro | Attribute: EARTH | Lvl: 8 | Atk: 2600 | Def: 2500

"When Junk Destroyer is Synchro Summoned, I can target and destroy cards on the field, up to the number of non-Tuner monsters used as Synchro Material Monsters for this card," Touma stated. "Since I used two non-tuner monsters, I'll destroy both High Priestess of Prophecy and Tempest Magician! Go, Tidal Sweeping Fists!"

An orb of immense energy materialized in two of the arms of Junk Destroyer, and the warrior threw the orbs at High Priestess of Prophecy and Tempest Magician. The energy orbs destroyed the High Priestess and Tempest Magician upon contact and Index was speechless as she could only watch as her cards being destroyed.

"Let's wrap this up!" Touma shouted. "Junk Destroyer, attack Index directly! Energy Knuckles!"

As Junk Destroyer fired its fist-shaped projectiles at her, Index couldn't help but smile as she accepted her loss in the duel. As the attack reached her, she was knocked down to the ground at the impact of the direct attack.

Damage calculation: 2600 – 2100 = 0

Touma wins.

* * *

"Index, are you okay?" Touma ran towards Index and held her in his arms.

"Touma," Index muttered with her eyes closed. "I'm . . . so hungry."

"What?" Touma replied flatly. "Index, we just ate dinner earlier. Now you want to eat again?"

"But Touma, the duel we had made me hungry really, really bad!" Index complained.

"No way Index," Touma sternly replied. "We're on a budget today and I can't afford to cook any more meals for tonight!"

"Touma!" Index opened her eyes and lunged at Touma, biting him at the back of his head.

"Arrgh!" Touma screamed at the top of his lungs. "This isn't what I have in mind! Such misfortune!"

* * *

"It seems that Academy City has welcomed the game of Duel Monsters with open arms."

Inside the confinements of the Windowless Building, Aleister Crowley began to read various feedbacks and statistics on Duel Monsters. However, he sensed that someone had arrived in the building, and that person was a familiar spy he knows all too well.

"Ah, it's you, Motoharu Tsuchimikado," Aleister said emotionlessly. "What brings you here to my abode?"

"Explain this to me Aleister," Tsuchimikado showed to him a deck and a duel disk. "Why did you introduce Academy to Duel Monsters?"

"Calm yourself," Aleister replied coldly. "There is no need to be alarmed."

"As you know, Duel Monsters is mostly based on a breed of dark magic called the Shadow Games," Tsuchimikado pointed out. "Do even realize the repercussions it will do to Academy City?"

"I've already deduced most of the outcomes before making that decision," Aleister pointed out. "In a remote case a rogue magician uses Duel Monsters to play Shadow Games; I already have a trump card in mind."

"Are you saying that you're using Kamijou again?" Tsuchimikado retorted.

However, Tsuchimikado's question just made Aleister to grin widely in response.

"AIM diffusion 517," Aleister simply replied.

"Don't you mean . . . the Academy City Duel Tournament?" Tsuchimikado took off his shades in response.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**There you have it, this chapter one of this official crossover! I want to incorporate the elements of the current metagame (March 2013) into this story. For those who are savvy on the YuGiOh meta, you readers may expect the appearance of Evilswarm and/or Dragon Rulers in this story, I assure it.**

**This fanfic is partly inspired by the fan-vid series called, ****とある戦符****(****ｶｰﾄﾞ****)****の決闘魔物****(****ﾃﾞｭｴﾙﾓﾝｽﾀｰｽﾞ****); just copy and paste the title on a search engine.**

**Remember that plot of this crossover can still be changed! To all the readers out there, if you have ideas that can help in this story, please include it in your reviews!**

**There's more to come, so hang on tight, readers! Especially the stinger at the bottom!**

* * *

In a remote area in District 7, a silhouette of a being began to materialize in the real world. The shape of the silhouette was feminine and as the materialization was complete, it was clear that the being was a girl. She had long, blue hair that ended in the opposite sides to her head, and she wore a white sleeveless dress with red highlights on the collar, along with detached sleeves. Her legs were covered in a black stockings and she was wearing red shoes.

"Where in the world am I?" The girl asked herself. "What is this place?"

Suddenly, the girl felt a strong gust of wind blowing past her. Then, she noticed a card that was carried along by the wind. She managed to grab the card and examined it.

"Effect Veiler," The girl muttered as she examined the card. And then, she looked at the glass window of the building next to her and looked at her reflection and the card back and forth. "This can't be . . . I'm Effect Veiler?"

* * *

**To be continued in . . .**

**A Certain Duelist's Personal Reality**

**Chapter 2: Duel at the Meeting Place! Touma vs. Mikoto!**

**See you next time!**


	2. Duel at the Meeting Place!

**Hello, it's me PokeRescue18! Please, enjoy reading this fanfic. I've worked and thought hard just to make this chapter possible!On top of that, I'll include two Original Character profiles in this chapter; the first entry is from Isaac Spanner!**

**ACPDR Original Character Profile 1: Isaac Spanner**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 16 years old**

**Hair Color/Style: Black, messy hair**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Current Status: Student**

**Deck: EARTH Psychic Grandsoil**

**Biography: Born from an unknown background, Isaac Spanner was orphaned at a young age. Therefore, he was raised in a loving orphanage in New York City. As a child, he loved to play Duel Monsters ever since the card game came out. His fate was changed forever when he met a fellow orphan, Revelry Scooper. He introduced Revelry to the game of Duel Monsters and she became a duelist and his best friend. When Isaac grew older, both he and Revelry were granted a chance of a lifetime; they received a scholarship in a High School in a faraway place called Academy City. With the invitation happily accepted, what sort of fate will he and Revelry encounter in Academy City?**

**And yes, I already know about the September 2013 TCG banlist. I live in Asia, where the OCG banlist is more prevalent; so yeah, hurray for the September 2013 OCG banlist.**

**Of course, the baby Dragon Rulers Reactan, Lightning, Burner and Stream cannot be used anymore in real life format, as well as many more cards. But, they'll be given a second chance here in this story! And no, I won't include cards that were banned pre-March 2013 banlist (like Pot of Greed, Chaos Emperor Dragon, Yata-Garasu, etc.); they're too broken to use right now.**

**In case I forgot, I don't own YuGiOh or A Certain Magical Index / To Aru Majutsu no Index. Now, let the story begin!**

* * *

_"Subject 253 is showing vital signs."_

_"Everyone keep tabs on the subject. We want to see if she has the potential. . ."_

_In a remote lab deep within the confinements of an industrial metropolis, a young girl was floating on a huge glass tube. As the scientists continue to observe the vital signs of the girl, some sort of power was beginning to awaken within her._

_'It . . . it feels so cold . . .'_

_'Anyone . . . ?'_

_Suddenly, huge glass tube began to shake rapidly and a green aura surrounded the young girl, startling the scientists._

_"It looks like the subject is breaking free from the test tube!" One of the scientists exclaimed._

_"Quickly, restrain the subject!" Another scientist shouted._

_'If anyone can hear my voice . . . please, help me. . . I need to leave this place . . .'_

"Gyaah!" Isaac suddenly opened his eyes.

Isaac Spanner had just woken up from a bizarre dream. He was a sixteen year old boy who was among the top students of the high school he was enrolled in, the Senzaitekina High School. He had short, brown hair and one could easily mistake him for an average boy of his age if it weren't for his green eyes.

As Isaac put his right hand in his forehead, he realized that he was sweating profusely. It was already morning; he was quite exhausted after their writing a report to the Anti-Skill concerning the Skill Out thieves that he and Revelry dueled a few nights ago. Isaac stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. As he began to recall the dream that he experienced, he could only utter a few words to describe the dream.

"That . . ." Isaac mumbled. "That was quite a dream . . ."

"Hey, you finally woken up, sleepyhead."

Isaac rose from his bed to see his best friend, Revelry Scooper. She was one of the only friends that Isaac cherished. Like him, she was sixteen years old, but she was a few months younger than Isaac. She had long, raven-black hair that was up to her shoulders, eyes colored in an icy blue, a nice figure, and medium sized chest for her age. In terms of affection, Isaac often called her by the nickname of "Rev". Apparently, she was standing near the door of his dormitory room; she was already dressed in their school uniform.

Just to make it clear, both Isaac and Revelry were not espers due to them not enter the power curriculum program. It was found out that both of them were among the 0.5% of the students who couldn't enter the power curriculum program due to the horrible allergic reactions to brain-stimulating drugs and chemicals.

"What are you staring at me for?" Revelry grinned. "Get dressed already; we have a long day of classes ahead."

"Alright already," Isaac grunted. "I'll take a shower, and then eat my breakfast. I'll see you in the school gates, Rev."

As he got up from his bed to begin his day, Isaac couldn't help but wonder what the significance of the dream that he experienced was.

"That dream," Isaac muttered. ". . . I knew that I've met with that person before. . . "

"What are you spacing out for?" Revelry called out.

"Oh right," Isaac shook his head. "I'm coming!"

Isaac decided to put those thoughts aside for now as he and Revelry prepared themselves for a long day ahead in their high school. As Isaac left his dorm room, a silhouette of a young girl was watching him all this time.

"Isaac Spanner and Revelry Scooper," The girl muttered. "Soon, I will be delighted to meet the two of you personally."

* * *

**A Certain Duelist's Personal Reality**

**Chapter 2: Duel at the Meeting Place! Touma vs. Mikoto!**

* * *

"Now, we're going to discuss one of the crucial elements in Duel Monsters: the Battle Phase. As you know a lot of things happen at this particular Duel Phase. . ."

As the lesson was going on, a completely different thing was present on the mind of Touma Kamijou right now.

_'Ack, why did I lose in that duel earlier?'_

These were the lingering thoughts inside the head of the unfortunate boy named Touma Kamijou. He recalled the second duel he had with Index . . .

_"Alright Touma, I won't lose to you like last time!" Index bragged. "I activate Tempest Magician's final effect! Since there are 8 Spell Counters on the field, you'll take 4000 points of damage!"_

_Tempest Magician readied her staff to unleash the orb of pain that was headed for Touma._

_"Tch, I didn't see that coming!" Touma exclaimed. "S-such misfortune!"_

"Kamijou?!" A female voice called out to him. "Weren't you even listening to my discussion?"

Kamijou snapped out of his thoughts and focused on the person who was talking to him. The person in question was a girl named Komoe Tsukuyomi; she has rose-colored hair and eyes; she was only 135 centimeters tall and she was glaring at Touma for daydreaming during her classes.

"I'm sorry Komoe-sensei," Touma replied. "It's just that a lot has happened yesterday."

"I don't know what happened to you yesterday," Komoe objected. "But, you shouldn't use that as an excuse!"

"Komoe-sensei, you should take pity on Kami-yan," Aogami suggested.

"Nya, he's going through a lot of things lately," Tsuchimikado agreed.

"Hmph, if he continues doing that, he won't excel in life," Another person spoke. Everyone turned their attention to Seiri Fukiyose.

"Shush Fukiyose, you shouldn't be so hard on Kami-yan," Tsuchimikado said. But, Seiri ignored his comment and walked towards Touma.

"Seriously Kamijou, how long you're going to be in that mood?" Seiri crossed her arms as she glared at Touma. "Stop criticizing yourself!"

"Fukiyose's right, Kamijou," Komoe agreed. "You shouldn't carry that negative attitude! That will not help you in life!"

"I understand, Komoe-sensei," Touma acknowledged. Then, he slumped at his desk and sighed. _'This is going to be a long day . . .'_

* * *

Meanwhile at the Senzaitekina High School, it seemed that whole class was waiting for the lesson to be carried out by their teacher.

"Today is the first session of Duel Monster mechanics. I'm Mrs. Aisiru and we shall discuss cards that can be used to counter popular decks of today . . ."

As the teacher began to elaborate on the lesson, Isaac began to prepare his ballpoint pen and notebook in preparation of writing down notes; Revelry began to do the same.

"In the game of Duel Monsters, one can expect many changes as new cards and strategies are constantly introduced." Mrs. Aisiru elaborated. "But, there are a few cards in the game that are still useful despite being released in the earliest sets. Class, can you give me an example of one such card?"

Suddenly, a lot of hands were raised up in the air for the teacher to see. However, one of the hands caught Mrs. Aisiru's attention.

"I can give one example," Revelry spoke. "The Light-Imprisoning Mirror."

"Ah, you're quite intelligent to recall such a card, Miss Scooper," Mrs. Aisiru replied. "Light-Imprisoning Mirror is a continuous trap card that negates all LIGHT monster effects activated on the field or in the Graveyard. Now class, can you give me an example of a recent card that can potentially change the metagame?"

Once again, a lot of hands were raised up in the air for the teacher to see. In particular, another one of the hands caught Mrs. Aisiru's attention.

"How about a card called Xyz Encore?" Isaac suggested.

"My, you have an excellent point, Mister Spanner," Mrs. Aisiru smiled. "Xyz Encore is a quick-play spell card that forcibly returns your opponent's Xyz monster with Xyz materials back to the Extra Deck."

"And then, if there is a Monster Card in the Graveyard among those detached Xyz Materials," Isaac added. "Special Summon as many of those monsters as possible from the Graveyard to your opponent's field in Defense Position and their Levels are reduced by 1."

"Lastly, cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation," Revelry finished. "Honestly, I'd never expect of you to bring up such a card, Isaac."

"Ahaha, you know me, I do my research often," Isaac replied. "The metagame of Duel Monsters is often changing, after all."

"My, you two really complement each other," Mrs. Aisiru spoke. "Due to Miss Scooper and Mister Spanner's class participations today, I'm going to give each student in this class a copy of Light-Imprisoning Mirror and Xyz Encore, free of charge!"

And thus, the whole class rejoiced upon the stupendous performance of their top students, as well as receiving new cards that could be potentially added to their decks. Amidst the celebrations, Isaac suddenly noticed a humanoid silhouette passed by the hallway.

'_Did I everyone else saw what I've seen?_' Isaac thought. He looked at Revelry and by her expression, she also saw the apparition. We decided to ignore the apparition for now and focused on the remaining subjects for the day.

* * *

"Man, class today was a drag."

Those were the words that escape from the mouth of the unlucky student known as Touma Kamijou. As usual, he was walking home alone, worn out from his extra classes. And the addition of Duel Monsters on the list of subjects did not help relieve his stress.

"First, Duel Monsters appeared in Academy City, and now they're teaching it as part of the curriculum," Touma muttered. "Curse my damn luck!"

As Touma continued to walk on the streets, in a bout of misfortune he didn't realize that he actually bumped into someone that he knew well.

"Hey you, what's with you bumping people around all of a sudden?"

When Kamijou turned his head around, he saw a middle school girl glaring at him. She had shoulder-length light-brown hair with hazel-colored eyes, good looks for a middle school student, a long-sleeved winter sweater with a short-sleeved blouse underneath, and a gray pleated skirt. Touma recognized that girl all too well; she is the third level 5 esper, Mikoto Misaka.

"Hey!" Mikoto raised her voice. "I'm talking to you, so listen to me for once!"

In a flash, a lightning spear erupted from Mikoto's forehead; the lightning struck the very pavement that Touma was about to walk on. As for Touma, he was surprised by what Mikoto did that his bag flew out from his hand and landed on the ground. And a deck rolled out from his bag as a result.

"Oh, it's just you BiriBiri," Touma sighed as he picked up his bag and deck. "I'm on a bad mood today, so please don't make it worse for me."

"Oh please, suck it up!" Mikoto replied, ignoring the fact that Touma called her by that nickname. "No wonder bad things happen to you in a regular basis."

"Now you tell me," Touma replied in a deadpan manner. "If you please excuse me, I need to go home-"

"Hold it, I didn't tell you to leave," Mikoto grinned as an electric spark flared from her head. "I saw a deck that fell from your bag. Tell me, you're playing Duel Monsters too?"

"And what's it got to do here?" Touma retorted.

"As if you didn't get it, I'm also a duelist," Mikoto grinned as she brought out her deck from her pocket. "You'd better get your duel disk because I'm challenging you to a duel right now!"

As soon as she uttered those words, she unleashed a pale spark from her light-brown bangs. This prompted Touma to raise his right hand to block the dangerous outburst of electricity caused by Mikoto.

"Alright already, you got your duel!" Touma complied as he reached for the duel disk in his bag. "Let's just get this over with."

"Now, those are the words I been waiting to hear," Mikoto smirked. "You'd better get ready."

Touma and Mikoto inserted their decks into their respective Duel Disks. Touma and Mikoto would then activate their Duel Disk, which started to glow as soon as they cut on. They then separated from one another and began drawing 5 cards from their decks.

* * *

"Duel!"

Touma: 4000

Mikoto: 4000

"Since you're really that unlucky, I'll let you go first this time," Mikoto said to Touma. "Go on, draw your next card."

"If you really insist on me going first, fine," Touma replied as he drew his sixth card.

As Touma looked at the cards on his hand, his mind briefly recalled the previous night. After Index apparently defeated him in their second duel, he began to learn the basics of Duel Monsters. He just hoped that his experiences would be sufficient in this confrontation against Mikoto.

"I'll set one monster facedown," Touma started his play. "I'll also set one card and end my turn."

* * *

"Is that the best you can do?" Mikoto scoffed at Touma's play. "Then again, I couldn't blame you for being so cautious. Alright, it's my turn!"

As Mikoto drew her sixth card, a devious smirk began to form in her lips as she read the card she just drew.

"I activate a continuous spell, Wattcine!" Mikoto played her spell card.

"What does that card do anyway?" Touma asked.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough," Mikoto replied. "I normal summon Wattwoodpecker!"

From Mikoto's field, a new Thunder-type monster materialized. Wattwoodpecker is an electrified version of an average woodpecker. It started to peck the ground repeatedly after it was summoned.

Wattwoodpecker | Type: Thunder | Attribute: LIGHT | Lvl: 3 | Atk: 1000 | Def: 100

"Let's battle!" Mikoto declared. "Wattwoodpecker, attack that idiot's facedown monster!"

Under her command, Wattwoodpecker flew towards Touma's facedown monster and began to peck it repeatedly. The facedown monster turned out to be Level Eater, which was utterly destroyed by Wattwoodpecker.

Level Eater | Type: Insect | Attribute: DARK | Lvl: 1 | Atk: 600 | Def: 0

"Oh, I'm not just yet," Mikoto smirked. "Now Wattwoodpecker, attack that idiot directly!"

Immediately, Wattwoodpecker flew towards Touma and pecked him repeatedly. As he took the battle damage, Mikoto began to emit electric sparks as the continuous spell Wattcine took effect.

Damage calculation: 1000

Touma: 4000 - 1000 = 3000

Mikoto: 4000 + 1000 = 5000

"What's going on?" Touma asked as he was reeling from the direct attack. "And why did your life points increase all of a sudden?"

"Oh, I forgot to explain the effect of Wattcine," Mikoto replied. "When each of my Thunder-Type monsters inflicts Battle Damage to my opponent, I gain life points equal to the damage inflicted. I set one card facedown and end my turn."

* * *

"Man, I'm glad the day of classes is over."

With a sigh of relief, Isaac Spanner was relieved that the day of classes had finally ended. As he walked back to his dormitory room, his best friend Revelry Scooper caught up with him. They were walking in a street when they decided to walk in the corners of buildings as a shortcut to their dorm.

"Hi Isaac, it's good to see you," Revelry greeted. "So, how's the second-top student of our class doing?"

"Rev, I'm just glad that the day of classes is finally over," Isaac replied. "Sure, the teachers have a point in their lessons, but it's a pain sometimes to listen at the same subject over and over again . . ."

Suddenly, Isaac recalled the apparition that he saw in class earlier. At this time, he nearly forgot about it.

"Rev, you saw it too, right?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, I suppose you could say that," Revelry replied. "Whatever it is, I can't seem to describe it properly."

"Could it be that the apparition is some sort of AIM being or a Duel Monster spirit?" Isaac postulated.

"What I can't believe is that you of all people still believe in such things as 'Duel Monster spirits'," Revelry scoffed. "The AIM being theory is downright plausible, but 'Duel Monster spirit', really? Come on Isaac, this is Academy City."

"True, Academy City is the bastion of science, but the definition of supernatural exists way beyond scientific understanding," Isaac pointed out. "In theory, such supernatural concepts like magic and spirits can co-exist with science."

"Let me guess, you got that idea from reading those light novels, didn't you?" Revelry sneered.

"Yes, and I still read those back at my dorm," Isaac closed his eyes and sighed.

_"You know, for a couple of friends, your conversations are awfully awkward."_

Both Isaac and Revelry jolted at the voice and became alert. Was someone there the whole time? They scanned their surroundings, searching for the source of the voice, but found no one. They could even feel their hearts racing.

"Rev, did you hear that?" Isaac asked sternly.

"M-maybe i-it's nothing," Revelry stuttered. "I-I guess we're so tired that we're hearing voices all of a sudden . . ."

After a moment of silence, Isaac and Revelry began to calm down. Maybe they were just hearing things, but they were convinced that the voice sounded so real . . .

_"Actually, I'm right behind you!"_

Isaac and Revelry stumbled back from the voice that called behind them. They lost their balance and fell back on the ground, landing on their backs with a dull thud. With their heart beating in an unsteady rate, Isaac and Revelry both looked up and was immediately rendered speechless by what they saw.

A young girl floated before them, her arms was holding a long metal staff with spikes on one end that was quite long for her size. She was wearing a long-sleeved white top with orbs on each of the shoulders. Her whole body was covered in a bodysuit, and she wore shorts that complimented her shirt. She wore white boots adorned with green orbs.

She wore yellow gloves that were in contrast to the other colors of her clothing; they covered only her hands. She had short, brown hair with matching hazel-colored eyes; visible cords were connected from her hands to her staff. Her final piece of clothing was a pair of cone-shaped bun-holders strapped on the opposite sides of her head. All in all, she resembled a ten-year old child.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you two so much," The young girl giggled. "You both took quite the fall, am I right, Isaac and Revelry?"

"W-who a-are you r-really?" Revelry hesitantly asked. "A-and how did you know our names?"

"Aw, you're going to ruin the mood," The girl teased. "I bet that guy next to you knows who I am."

Something clicked within Isaac. He took a card from his deck so he could look at it and the girl at the same time; the comparisons were a perfect match.

"This can't be possible," Isaac uttered. "**You're Esper Girl?"**

"Bingo!" Esper Girl cheerfully replied. "And I can still remember last night when you used my card."

"But that's impossible!" Revelry objected. "You're just a card!"

"And who says cards can't be people too? Seriously, Academy City may be a city of science, but just like any place on Earth, it's still subject to the supernatural," Esper Girl smiled as she replied. "Anyway, I'm pleased to meet you two. It's actually my first time I fully manifested in this world, and in Academy City of all places."

"P-pleased to meet you, too, Esper Girl," Isaac looked down, embarrassed and still wary of the situation.

"Oh, it's okay!" Esper Girl grinned. "You should smile more often; it suits you a lot better."

"I'm sorry, this is quite hard for me to take in," Revelry stuttered.

"I don't quite understand what's going on right now," Isaac agreed. "Could you at least explain why you were able to manifest yourself to us?"

Esper Girl sensed Revelry's shock and Isaac's confusion, so she made an effort to explain in order to alleviate their fears.

"You two don't need to be afraid of me," Esper Girl calmly replied. "I'm not here because I wish to cause trouble."

Esper Girl floated closer to Isaac and touched his shoulder as she was looking at her own card, which Isaac was holding on his right hand.

"In fact, I'm only here because I need to find someone to become my new master, and I offer my loyalty to you, Isaac Spanner," Esper Girl addressed to Isaac. "Please don't be scared, I'll explain anything in case you two still don't understand."

"Perhaps I can postulate why you exist," Isaac deduced. "Let me guess, you're an AIM being, right?"

"Well, if you put it on scientific terms, you're correct," Esper Girl replied. "But as a duel spirit, I'm more than meets the eye. Heck, some of the other duel spirits I know used to be humans."

"Are you implying that you used to be human yourself?" Revelry gasped.

"Oh, it's not yet the time for that," Esper Girl teased as she wiggled her index finger teasingly at Revelry. "Now I want the two of you to play a game with me."

"What sort of game?" Isaac hesitantly asked.

In response to his reply, Esper Girl floated towards Isaac. She lightly tapped his head with her right index finger and landed on the ground.

"Tag, you're it," Esper Girl grinned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Revelry asked sceptically.

"It means you two have to tag me!" Esper Girl replied as she began to run away from them. "The last one to tag me has to feed me tonight!"

"Hey, wait for me!" Isaac replied as he followed her.

"Hey, I'm going to spend my allowance in feeding her!" Revelry ran after Isaac. "Wait up!"

* * *

"Sphynx, do you have any idea when Touma will come back?"

Index was lying on the bed, holding her pet cat Sphynx as she continued to talk to her cat.

"I know Touma often comes home late," Index muttered. "But, this is ridiculous-"

Suddenly, Index heard a soft knocked at the door. Out of curiosity, Index slowly opened the door and peered outside.

"Hello?" Index called out. "Is anyone there?"

"I'm . . . down here," A voice replied to her.

Index looked to the left and she was shocked at what she saw. What Index saw was a girl leaning on the dormitory wall. She had long, blue hair that ended in the opposite sides to her head, and she wore a white sleeveless dress with red highlights on the collar, along with detached sleeves. Her legs were covered in a black stockings and she was wearing red shoes. The girl looked exhausted and weary.

"Please . . ." The girl muttered in a voice in which Index could barely hear. "I . . . need a glass of water."

"Oh my goodness!" Index exclaimed. "Don't worry; I'll get a glass of water right away!"

A few moments later, Index gave the strange girl a glass of water, in which the girl drank from it as if she was dehydrated.

"T-thank you so much!" The girl thanked Index.

"You're welcome," Index smiled. "But, I don't know you, so can you please tell me your name?"

"My name?" The girl replied. In response, she reached for her pockets, grabbed a card and showed it to Index. "Is this card any indication on my name?"

When the girl showed the card to Index, the nun was shocked when she saw the artwork of the card. Her green eyes shifted back and forth from the artwork and to the girl; the resemblances were uncannily similar to the point of being identical.

"I couldn't believe it!" Index exclaimed. "Don't tell me you're Effect Veiler?"

* * *

"It's my turn," Touma declared. "I draw."

"I send Dandylion from my hand to the graveyard to special summon Quickdraw Synchron from my hand," Touma started his play.

The cowboy Synchron monster made an appearance to the field once again. As the special summon was successful, the machine-type monster grabbed its two pistols, twirled it, and placed those back on its holsters.

Quickdraw Synchron | Type: Machine/Tuner | Attribute: WIND | Lvl: 5 | Atk: 700 | Def: 1400

"The effect of Dandylion activates," Touma explained. "When this card is sent to the Graveyard: I'll Special Summon 2 Fluff Tokens in Defense Position."

Fluff Token| Type: Plant | Attribute: WIND | Lvl: 1 | Atk: 0 | Def: 0

"Those monsters can't do anything against Wattwoodpecker," Mikoto scoffed as she saw the monsters Touma summoned. "I can destroy all of them in my next turn."

"Misaka, I'm not done yet," Touma interrupted. "I tune my level 5 Quickdraw Synchron with the 2 level 1 Fluff Tokens."

Suddenly, a shooting gallery adorned with the silhouettes of various Synchron tuner monsters appeared in front of Quickdraw Synchron. As it began to spin rapidly, Quickdraw Synchron fired on the shooting gallery; the bullet mark appeared on the silhouette of Nitro Synchron. Afterwards, Quickdraw Synchron transformed into five spinning green rings, and encased the Fluff Tokens; both of them dissociated into two stars in total.

"Massing up the strength to punch through illusions, become the means for everyone to smile upon! Synchro Summon! Let's do this, Nitro Warrior!"

As the synchro summoning was complete, a green colored warrior with a large nitro tank on its back appeared on the field.

Nitro Warrior | Type: Warrior/Synchro | Attribute: FIRE | Lvl: 7 | Atk: 2800 | Def: 1800

"Nitro Warrior, attack Wattwoodpecker," Touma entered his Battle Phase.

Complying with Touma's orders, Nitro Warrior lunged towards Wattwoodpecker with its fists pumped.

"As if I'm gonna let that attack go through," Mikoto scoffed. "I activate a trap, Draining Shield!"

Suddenly, a barrier formed around Wattwoodpecker, blocking Nitro Warrior's attack and Mikoto began to glow white afterwards.

Nitro Warrior| Atk: 2800

Mikoto: 5000 + 2800 = 7800

"Such misfortune," Touma muttered. Then, he asked. "What kind of trap is that?"

"Draining Shield is a trap card which I can only activate when one my opponent's monsters declares an attack," Mikoto explained. "This trap targets the attacking monster; it negates that attack, and if it does, I gain Life Points equal to that target's attack points."

"So, all my efforts in this turn are for nothing," Touma grimaced.

"Oh, don't be such a wuss," Mikoto replied. "I should give you some credit for trying."

"You really think so?" Touma retorted. "Alright, I'll end my turn."

* * *

"Okay, it's my turn," Mikoto grinned as she drew her card. "I normal summon Wattsquirrel."

From Mikoto's side of the field, another Thunder-type monster materialized. Wattsquirrel is an electrified version of an average squirrel. It started to look from left to right just after it was summoned.

Wattsquirrel | Type: Thunder | Attribute: LIGHT | Lvl: 3 | Atk: 700 | Def: 100

"Just as you know," Mikoto added. "Wattsquirrel can attack twice, just like Wattwoodpecker. And if Wattsquirrel battles another monster, negate the effects of the monster it battled after damage calculation, even in the Graveyard."

"What did you just say?!" Touma exclaimed.

"But, that's not what I've planned to end this duel!" Mikoto declared. "I activate a spell card, Wattkey! This turn, all of my face-up Watt monsters can attack directly! Prepare yourself; because I'm gonna go all out!"

"W-wait, Misaka!" Touma shouted. "Y-you know that i-it's just a game, right?"

"Yeah, I know that," Mikoto replied. "If I can't beat you in a straight-up fight, then I'll beat you in a duel! I'm gonna battle; Now Wattwoodpecker, attack that idiot directly twice!"

Immediately, Wattwoodpecker flew towards Touma and pecked him two times. As he took the battle damage, Mikoto began to emit electric sparks as the continuous spell Wattcine took effect.

Damage calculation: 2(1000) = 2000

Touma: 3000 - 2000 = 1000

Mikoto: 5000 + 2000 = 7000

"Gyaah!" Touma winced in pain as he took battle damage. "I-I couldn't take much more!"

"This is for beating me countless times before!" Mikoto declared. "Go Wattsquirrel, attack the idiot directly!"

As Wattsquirrel leaped towards Touma to deliver the finishing blow, something unexpected happened. In the gap between Touma and Wattsquirrel, a young girl ran in the middle of the playing field. Although Touma knew that the monsters were basically hologram images, he could not image the implications if a bystander were to stumble in the middle of a duel.

"W-watch out!" Touma ran towards the girl with the intent on saving her.

Just in time, Touma managed to grab the young girl with his left hand, but his right hand accidentally pressed a button on his duel disk, unexpectedly activating the card he had set on his first turn. As for Mikoto, she saw the young girl running in the middle of the playing field, but she was unable to act in time due to Touma being closer to the young girl than she was. A cloud of dust obscured the battlefield after everything that had happened.

"Oi," Touma helped the young girl stand up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, mister," The young girl smiled. "I'm not hurt at all!"

"Hey, why did you interfere in our duel," Mikoto asked the girl; she was emitting sparks in her forehead. "You better have a good reason why you did that."

"Honestly, I didn't know that you were dueling with him," The young girl replied. "I was partially closing my eyes as I ran through here; besides, I'm playing a game of tag with two other people-"

"Esper Girl, there you are!"

"Esper Girl?" Touma and Mikoto repeated.

"Yup, that's my name!" Esper Girl cheerfully replied.

As Touma and Mikoto looked on the distance, they saw a boy and a girl running towards them. By the looks of their faces, they were quite concerned for this girl.

"You shouldn't run from us unexpectedly!" The girl scolded Esper Girl. "Now, apologize to those duelists."

"Yeah, who knows what trouble you can cause by your mischief," The boy added. "Especially that you interrupted their duel."

Esper Girl sighed and turned around to face Touma and Mikoto. Then, she bowed to them in apology.

"I'm sorry for the trouble that I've caused," Esper Girl apologized. "Thanks to me, your duel got interrupted."

"I-it's okay!" Mikoto replied. "It's not a big deal!"

"Yeah, it really isn't your fault," Touma added.

"Now with this problem resolved, we forgot to introduce ourselves," The boy said to Touma and Mikoto. "My name is Isaac Spanner."

"And I'm Revelry Scooper!" Revelry added. "But you can call me Rev if you want!"

"Okay," Touma smiled. "It's nice to meet you two."

"We'd better get going," Revelry said. "We need to escort Esper Girl home."

"Aww," Esper Girl pouted. "Is the game of tag over already?"

"Young lady, you're already in trouble for the ruckus that you've inavertedly caused," Revelry scolded. "We'll discuss this further when we go back to our dorms."

"Wow, Rev's on scolding mode again," Isaac said.

"I heard that!" Revelry snapped.

"Yeah, sorry," Isaac sheepishly grinned. "Let's just go home, shall we?"

* * *

As Isaac, Revelry, and Esper Girl headed back to their own dorms, this left Touma and Mikoto the only people in the area.

'_Well, that was weird,_' Mikoto thought. '_Our duel just spiralled into these events – wait, our duel!_'

"Well, that was a fun duel Misaka," Touma said. "But I need to go home now–"

"W-wait!" Mikoto snapped. "I'm not even sure if either of us won or lost!"

"Did you check your life point gauge on your duel disk?" Touma replied.

"Oh, r-right," Mikoto looked at her duel disk and she was surprised at what she saw. Her life point counter registered zero.

Mikoto: 7000 ≈ 0

"F-fwoh?" Mikoto stammered. "T-that's impossible! I was that **CLOSE** at beating you! I demand an explanation right now!"

Mikoto began to emit a shower of spark as she was outraged that her life points were zero.

"Calm down, Misaka," Touma replied as he grabbed a card from his deck. "Maybe this card will explain everything."

When the Touma showed the card to Mikoto, the hazel-haired girl was shocked when she saw what the card was.

"That card," Mikoto muttered. "That's the trap card, Self-Destruct Button."

"Yeah, I accidentally activated it when I saved Esper Girl," Touma explained. "If my life points are lower than my opponent's life points and the difference is 7000 points or more, activating Self-Destruct Button makes both players' life points become 0."

Touma: 1000 ≈ 0

"So . . . our duel that I was supposed to win," Mikoto muttered. "I-it ended in a tie?"

"Yeah, frankly that was only option left," Touma replied. "Anyway, you did great Misaka. I was never pushed in a corner like that in a duel before."

"R-really?" Mikoto stuttered; her cheeks were burning red. "Did you mean what you said?"

"Of course I mean what I said," Touma replied. "That a fun duel, I'll see you next time!"

"Yeah, and I'll make sure I'll beat you next time," Mikoto replied. "Bet on it!"

"Onee-sama, there you are!"

As Touma left the scene, Mikoto turned around to see her friend, Kuroko Shirai. Apparently, she transported herself here using her powers as a level 4 teleporter.

"Onee-sama, we need to return to our dorms this instant!" Kuroko warned. "Our dorm supervisor will have our backs if we don't return before curfew!"

"R-right," Mikoto acknowledged. "Lead the way, Kuroko."

With all that was said and done, the two girls teleported out of the area. However, a man was observing the duel between Touma and Mikoto, and he was quite entertained.

"Touma Kamijou and Mikoto Misaka," The man muttered. "Those two have the potential to be great duelists. Their duel was quite interesting to watch . . ."

* * *

In a dorm in District 7, Motoharu Tsuchimikado was lying on his bed. He was still pondering over the plans Aleister Crowley had cryptically explained to him . . .

_"Don't you mean . . . the Academy City Duel Tournament?" Tsuchimikado took off his shades in response._

_"Yes," Aleister grinned. "The Academy City Duel Tournament will open to the outsiders."_

_"You're bringing in more magicians to Academy City?" Tsuchimikado uttered. "Really, just what are you planning this time?"_

_"Oh, it's up to you to find out," Aleister replied. "It's going to be more interesting if let things run their course. . ."_

"Aleister, I hope whatever your planning would work," Tsuchimikado muttered. "Because if it would fail, then Academy City is doomed. . ."

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**There you have it, this chapter two of this official crossover! As I've said before, I'll include two Original Character profiles in this chapter and the second entry is from Revelry Scooper!**

**ACPDR Original Character Profile 2: Revelry Scooper**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 16 years old**

**Hair Color/Style: Long, shoulder-length, raven-black hair**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Current Status: Student**

**Deck: WATER Mermail Atlantean**

**Biography: Revelry Scooper was among the orphans being raised in a New York City orphanage. Her fate was changed forever when she met a fellow orphan, Isaac Spanner. He introduced her to the game of Duel Monsters and soon afterwards she became a duelist and Isaac became her best friend. As she grew older, both Revelry and Isaac were granted a chance of a lifetime; they received a scholarship in a High School in a faraway place called Academy City. With the invitation happily accepted, what sort of fate will she and Isaac encounter in Academy City?**

**There's a reason why the two bios are similar. You readers just have to wait and see for that!**

**Remember that plot of this crossover can still be changed! To all the readers out there, if you have ideas that can help in this story, please include it in your reviews! After this chapter, I'll focus on updating Crisis!**

**There's more to come, so hang on tight, readers! Especially the stinger at the bottom!**

* * *

At last, Touma Kamijou had come home. Tired and weary from his duel with Mikoto Misaka, he was not really expecting another unfortunate event that would happen in his life.

"I'm back," Touma said as he arrived at his dorm.

"Touma! Where have you been all this time?" Index asked. "I'm hungry and I just befriended someone today!"

"Befriended who?" Touma retorted.

"I think she's referring to me," A soft spoken voice replied to Touma.

Touma looked at his bed and saw a girl sitting there, looking at him. By now, Touma Kamijou cursed himself for bringing more misfortune in his life.

"Eeh? Who in the world is she?"

* * *

**To be continued in . . .**

**A Certain Duelist's Personal Reality**

**Chapter 3: Electrifying Epic Tag Duel Part I!**

**Misaka 10032 and Last Order vs. Isaac and Revelry!**


	3. Electrifying Epic Tag Duel Part I

**Hello, it's me PokeRescue18! This is my very first attempt to write a tag duel;**

**Please, enjoy reading this fanfic. I've worked and thought hard just to make this chapter possible! **

**Special Thanks to: ArmoredCoreNineBall and Spirit Reader for proofreading this chapter.**

**In case I forgot, I don't own YuGiOh or A Certain Magical Index / To Aru Majutsu no Index. Now, let the story begin!**

* * *

_On the previous chapter of A Certain Duelist's Personal Reality . . ._

_"I'm back," Touma said as he arrived at his dorm._

_"Touma! Where have you been all this time?" Index asked. "I'm hungry and I just befriended someone today!"_

_"Befriended who?" Touma retorted._

_"I think she's referring to me," A soft spoken voice replied to Touma._

_Touma looked at his bed and saw a girl sitting there, looking at him. By now, Touma Kamijou cursed himself for bringing more misfortune in his life._

_"Eeh? Who in the world is she?"_

* * *

"Index, could you please explain what's going on?" Touma asked as his eyes moved back and forth from Index to the strange girl.

"Uhmm, I'm Effect Veiler," The girl explained. "I'm not really from around here."

"Effect Veiler?" Touma repeated. Then, he recalled the images of monsters at the promotional poster at the store yesterday. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Touma, she's the real deal," Index replied. "Please, can we let her stay with us?"

"Uh, I'm not really sure, Index," Touma scratched his head. "It was already unfortunate for me during the time Arisa slept here, but with her-"

"Touma-" Index glared at him while grinding her sharp teeth.

"You know, that's okay," Effect Veiler tried to ease the growing tension. "I can return to my intangible form if it's okay for you two."

"You can turn yourself intangible?" Touma repeated.

"Yes, as a duel spirit I have that power," Effect Veiler replied. "So, you two don't need to find living quarters for me. I can even sleep while being intangible."

"But, you still need food, right?" Touma asked, in which Effect Veiler responded with a nod. "I knew it; such misfortune."

"Yeah, I guess she has a point," Index nodded in agreement. "So Touma, will you let her stay? Please, please, oh please!"

"Okay, okay; she can stay," Touma sighed. "But, she has to turn intangible during bedtime."

"Yay!" Index jumped up and down in victory. "Hear that, Veiler? You can actually stay!"

"Yeah," Effect Veiler grinned. "If that's what you want, Index . . ."

As Touma and Index settled the issue concerning Effect Veiler, another figure was watching them from her binoculars.

"The preparations is complete, Misaka declares her state of mind."

On the rooftop of a skyscraper, Misaka 10032 put down her binoculars and went to her equipment. Among the items she had brought along with her were a deck and a duel disk. She was looking at her new deck and duel disk that was issued by the higher-ups on her and the rest of the Misaka Network.

"With Duel Monsters, Misaka hopes to impress the Savior, Misaka states her intentions."

Misaka 10032 equipped her duel disk and readied her deck as she resumed her observation on the dorm room of Touma Kamijou.

* * *

Meanwhile, Isaac Spanner and Revelry Scooper introduced their newest companion to their dormitory.

"Esper Girl, welcome to our dormitory," Isaac introduced their dorm to Esper Girl.

"This place isn't that bad if you asked me," Esper Girl crossed her arms as she replied.

"Wait, how would we accommodate her here?" Revelry asked sceptically. "After all, she is not a registered citizen of Academy City."

"Oh, don't worry about that!" Esper Girl replied. "As a duel spirit and an AIM being, I can receive nourishment from physical food, but I don't really have to worry about other basic requirements such as living quarters."

"What about other problems like your very presence?" Isaac interjected. "What if other people can see you?"

"Oh, that is quite easy to address," Esper Girl grinned at Isaac. "Actually, I can choose which people I can reveal myself to. Since the two of you are the only ones that can see me, humans other than you two are unaware of my presence."

"That's good to know," Revelry stretched her arms. "If you two would excuse me, I'll go to my room now."

"Rev, what a sec," Isaac interjected. "How am I supposed to take care of Esper Girl?"

"You'll figure it out somehow," Revelry replied as she entered her room. "After all, you have her card in your deck."

As Revelry slammed the door, Isaac was left dumbfounded with Esper Girl giggling at the sidelines.

"Hahaha," Esper Girl giggled. "She got you right there, Isaac."

"You have absolutely no idea," Isaac deadpanned.

As they rest for the night, little that they know that tomorrow, their skills in tag dueling will put to the test as they will face two most unlikely of foes!

* * *

**A Certain Duelist's Personal Reality**

**Chapter 3: Electrifying Epic Tag Duel Part I!**

**Misaka 10032 and Last Order vs. Isaac and Revelry!**

* * *

"This is getting weirder by the day, isn't it?" Touma Kamijou lamented as he walked in the streets, staring at the card of Effect Veiler.

"Well, there's nothing you can do at that time," The intangible form of Effect Veiler replied as she floated beside him. "It was Index's idea, remember?"

"You don't have to remind me on that," Touma remarked.

As Touma continued to walk in the street with Effect Veiler floating beside him, they met up with Touma's classmates in the certain high school, Aogami Pierce and Motoharu Tsuchimikado. Touma returned the card of Effect Veiler back to his deck.

"Hey Kami-yan, how's your weekend going?" Tsuchimikado greeted Touma.

"Yeah, the weekend's great," Touma replied. "What are you two doing so early?"

"We're supposed to be going to the new card shop in Academy City," Aogami replied. "I heard that they're selling new booster packs today. Want to come with us, Kami-yan?"

"I don't have anything else to do this weekend," Touma replied. "Sure, why not?"

"Then, it's settled, Kami-yan!" Aogami exclaimed. "Let's go to the card shop!"

* * *

Meanwhile at Aiho Yomikawa's apartment, it seemed that a young girl named Last Order was running around the living room. She was wielding a child-sized duel disk complete with a deck. Meanwhile, a white-haired boy named Accelerator was relaxing on the sofa, apparently ignoring the behavior of the young girl.

"Duel Monsters! Duel Monsters! Misaka Misaka loves to play Duel Monsters!" Last Order exclaimed. "Misaka Misaka says her favorite card game aloud!"

"Shut up, shitty brat," Accelerator sighed. "Can't you see I'm trying to sleep here?"

"Aw, is Accelerator being grumpy?" Last Order teased. "Maybe he should play Duel Monsters himself; Misaka Misaka offers Accelerator a piece of friendly advice-"

Then, the door opened and Kikyou Yoshikawa entered; she smiled at Last Order, who was running around with her duel disk equipped.

"Oh it's you," Accelerator remarked. "The brat can't keep her mouth shut over that crappy card game."

"You can't really blame her," Kikyou Yoshikawa replied. "Ever since Duel Monsters was introduced to Academy City, every kid I know started to play it."

"Tch," Accelerator clicked his tongue. "Whatever, it still bothers the hell outta me."

Suddenly, Last Order stopped on her tracks and decided to activate her duel disk. The duel disk whirled as it switched from standby mode to dueling mode in an instant.

"Misaka Misaka wants to duel someone outside," Last Order declared. "So, Misaka will run outside to play Duel Monsters! Misaka Misaka clearly declares her intentions!"

With her intentions made known, Last Order dashed outside; Accelerator let out a sigh and Yoshikawa just grinned.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Yoshikawa said to Accelerator.

"Fine, but I'm not feeding the shitty brat when I bring her back," Accelerator replied.

Then, Accelerator grunted and stood up from his sofa. He stretched his arms before he picked up his walking cane and left the apartment.

* * *

"What are we doing here, Saten-san?"

As Touma, Aogami and Tsuchimikado entered the card shop, two girls from Sakugawa Middle School were standing outside. Ruiko Saten managed to convince her friend Kazari Uiharu to come to the card shop to buy some booster packs.

"I-I'm not even sure as to why you coaxed me here," Kazari stuttered.

"Don't be silly!" Ruiko replied. "You want to be a Duelist, right?"

"Y-yes," Kazari replied. "B-but I didn't expect you would wake me up so early for this. I still have Judgment work to address later–"

"Do you want your skirt to be lifted by me at this time?" Ruiko threatened.

"Ah-ah, please don't do that here," Kazari begged. "I'll come with you at the card shop!"

"Then, it's settled," Ruiko grinned. "Let's go inside!"

* * *

At last, Touma, Aogami, and Tsuchimikado entered the new card shop. This store has everything related to Duel Monsters, from booster packs to duel disks, miscellaneous merchandises, and even a duel field of all things!

"So, this is the new card shop," Touma remarked. "It's quite different from the one I've visited a few days ago."

"Ever since Duel Monsters grew in popularity," Tsuchimikado agreed. "Card shops like these appeared all over Academy City."

"We'll go to the counter to buy some booster packs," Aogami said. "You can explore the duel field, Kami-yan."

"Yeah, thanks for the info," Touma replied as both Aogami and Tsuchimikado left him.

As Touma walked towards the duel field, the intangible form of Effect Veiler materialized before him.

"You know, those two boys are quite strange," Effect Veiler remarked.

"Yeah, they may goad me to do silly things at times, but they're among my best friends," Touma replied. "Let's go inside the duel field, shall we?"

However, a bout of misfortune occurred that he suddenly bumped into two middle school girls. The girls were so surprised that their shopping bag flew out from their hands and landed on the floor.

'_Such misfortune_,' Touma thought. He managed to help the two girls to stand on their feet. "I'm sorry that I bumped on you two."

"A-ah, it's okay!" The girl with a flower headband replied. "We're not hurt at all!"

"Yeah, I guess it's my fault for bumping into you," The long-haired girl looked at Touma, and her eyes opened wide as she recalled something. "Wait, I saw you during Daihaseisai; I gave you that good luck charm on that day."

"Yeah, I remember that day," Touma replied. "You're name is Ruiko Saten, right?"

"Yup, that's my name!" Ruiko smiled. "And this is my friend, Kazari Uiharu!"

"Nice to meet you, Uiharu-san," Touma greeted. "I'm Touma Kamijou."

"Ah, it's nice to meet you, Kamijou-san," Kazari bowed down.

"Now that's settled, let head back," Ruiko suggested. "I want to build our decks ASAP!"

"Wow, you're that eager to duel so quickly, Saten-san," Kazari replied.

As the two girls left Touma, the intangible form of Effect Veiler materialized beside him. From the looks in her face, she seems quite amused at those two girls that Touma just met.

"I think we'll see more of those two girls in the future," Effect Veiler commented.

"What makes you say that?" Touma asked.

"Those girls will become excellent duelists; I'd suspect by their shopping bags containing so many booster packs," Effect Veiler replied. "Anyway, let's go to the duel field!"

"I couldn't agree more," Touma replied.

* * *

At the same duel field, Isaac Spanner and Revelry Scooper were dueling random opponents. Since this was the weekends, they were free to wear any appropriate attire of their choosing. Isaac was wearing a green long-sleeved coat with a grey t-shirt underneath and long, brown pants. Revelry was wearing a navy blue denim jacket with a white undershirt that bore her midriff, and brown cargo shorts.

"Let's finish this, HTS Psyhemuth! Attack the opponent directly!"

"W-wait! This wasn't supposed to happen to me!"

The behemoth charged towards the opponent, delivering the finishing blow and winning Isaac the duel. As the duel ended, the rest of the duelists left the duel area, leaving Isaac and Revelry in the middle of the duel field.

"Woohoo!" Isaac exclaimed. "That's my first victory!"

"Yeah, after two successive losses to a bunch of random duelists," Revelry deadpanned. "You're really improving a lot."

"Please don't kill the mood," Isaac remarked. "I'm really making up for my losses, you know."

The silhouette of Esper Girl appeared before Isaac; her expressions were the same as Revelry.

"Nah, she's just teasing you," Esper Girl grinned as she patted Isaac on the back. "But really, you're improving as a duelist."

"Hey, you guys!"

Isaac and Revelry turned around to see Touma Kamijou running to meet them. They noticed that he didn't bring his duel disk today.

"Oh, it's Touma. . . was it?" Isaac said. "Anyway, it's great to see you again."

"Yeah, the same goes for me," Touma replied. "So, what are you two doing here?"

"It's quite obvious why we're here in the duel field," Revelry grinned. "We're here to duel!"

"Yeah, we've been challenging a lot of duelists since we entered," Isaac added. "Needless to say, we all have our share of wins and losses."

"Is this the new duel arena? Misaka states her question aloud."

Touma, Isaac and Revelry turned around to see a girl entered the duel field. As for Touma, he instantly recognized the girl, while Isaac and Revelry suspected that the girl was somewhat familiar. The girl in question looked like the third level 5 esper Mikoto Misaka, but with military goggles strapped to her forehead. She was Misaka 10032, better known to Touma as Misaka Imouto.

"Yes, this is indeed the duel arena," Isaac replied. "Are you a newcomer?"

"If you're referring to Misaka as a rookie duelist, the answer is yes, Misaka replies to the boy's question."

"Hey Touma," Revelry asked the titular boy. "Who is she? She looks like the girl that you dueled yesterday."

"Ah, you see she's actually Mikoto's younger sister," Touma quickly replied. He knew better to keep his mouth shut about the dark secrets surrounding Misaka 10032 and her SISTERS.

"But, I find it strange that she speaks in third person," Isaac commented.

"Uh, that's her normal way of speaking; just don't think about it too much," Touma replied. "Misaka, what brings you here?"

"Misaka came here for one reason only, Misaka 10032 replies. And that reason is to duel her savior, Misaka states her answer."

"Say what?" Touma blinked.

"Savior?" Isaac and Revelry said in unison.

"Ahaha, it's really a long story," Touma replied to them.

"Wait up for Misaka Misaka! Misaka Misaka comes to the duel field with her deck ready!"

Another girl has entered the duel field, but to Isaac and Revelry's surprise, she also resembled Mikoto Misaka, but in a body of a ten-year old!

"Last Order, you came here too?" Touma uttered.

"Yup, Misaka Misaka came here to duel field! Misaka Misaka states her answer."

"What are you doing here?" Misaka 10032 asked Last Order. "Misaka asks politely."

"I also came here to duel! Misaka Misaka answers proudly! Misaka Misaka will take on any challengers for today! Misaka Misaka declares her intentions!"

"Ah, I wish I could duel now," Touma replied. "But, I didn't bring my duel disk with me today-"

"Hold on, I just thought up an idea that will make this work out for all of us," Isaac interrupted.

"You do?" Touma iterated.

"Yeah," Revelry grinned. "Just trust us."

As Misaka 10032 and Last Order continued to talk with each other, Isaac and Revelry approached them.

"I think we have a solution to resolve this," Isaac said.

"Since Touma didn't bring his duel disk today," Revelry added. "Why not you two duel us in his stead?"

The two Misaka clones glanced at each other before facing Isaac and Revelry to answer their question.

"If your statements are true, then Misaka accepts; Misaka answers to your suggestions."

"Yeah, Misaka Misaka wants to duel someone today! Are you proposing a tag duel? Misaka Misaka asks her question to the boy and the girl."

"A tag duel is a great idea!" Isaac beamed at Last Order's question.

"Sure, if you two are up to it," Revelry smiled. "Then, we shall have a tag duel."

"Then, Misaka advices that to get your duel disks ready," Misaka 10032 replied. "Misaka offers her last words before the duel."

"Nah, Misaka Misaka is already prepared for this, Misaka Misaka shows her eagerness to duel!"

"Err, that's nice and all," Touma interrupted. "But, shall I watch from the sidelines?"

"Misaka advices the boy to stay and watch; this is going to be an intense duel, Misaka states her expectations."

As Touma goes to the sidelines to watch the duelists, Effect Veiler appeared beside him. She was observing the duelists from afar.

"This is going to be interesting," Effect Veiler said. "Do you know which team is going to win?"

"I'm not so sure about that," Touma replied. "Let's just watch and see."

The four duelists inserted their decks into their respective Duel Disks. Then, each of them would activate their Duel Disk, which started to glow as soon as they cut on. They then separated from one another and began drawing 5 cards from their decks.

"DUEL!"

* * *

Misaka 10032/Last Order: 8000

Isaac/Revelry: 8000

"Wait, why is the life points set to 8000?" Revelry suddenly asked.

"It's because it's also stated on the rules concerning tag duels," Misaka 10032 answered. "According to the rules, each player has their own five monster card zones and five spell/trap zones, and each player controls their own cards. Also, neither player can make direct attack unless they manage to destroy all monster opponents' field; Misaka 10032 regretfully mentions the rules to her opponents."

_'I see,'_ Isaac thought. _'This would mean that even though Rev and I share the same field, we cannot share control of our own cards.'_

Last Order began to tap the floor impatiently as she was listening to Misaka 10032's explanation.

"If anyone would notice, Misaka Misaka would kindly take the lead in this duel! Misaka Misaka exclaims as she drew her sixth card!"

"It seems that she got the card that she needed," Isaac said to Revelry. "Stay alert."

"Got it," Revelry nodded.

Last Order examined the six cards that were in her hand. Grinning widely, she revealed one of her cards to her opponents to start her combo.

"Misaka Misaka activates the effect of Thunder Sea Horse from her hand! Misaka Misaka discards this card to add 2 Level 4 LIGHT Thunder-Type monsters of the same name with 1600 or less ATK from my deck to my hand, but Misaka Misaka cannot Special Summon during this turn."

Last Order took two copies of Batteryman AAA from her deck and added those cards to her hand.

"Misaka Misaka sets one monster facedown; Misaka Misaka also sets four cards facedown and ends her turn."

* * *

Isaac Spanner observed the actions of Last Order during her turn. Frankly, he was surprised that she would play a card like Thunder Sea Horse. Knowing that Last Order was certainly using a Thunder-type deck, Isaac cautiously put his hand on his deck as he was preparing to draw his sixth card.

"Okay, it's my turn to show my strut!" Isaac declared. "I draw!"

"Isaac, be careful!" Revelry warned. "We don't fully know their capabilities."

"Rev, facing the unknown is among the most exciting parts of a duel," Isaac replied. "I activate a spell card, Pot of Duality! I'll reveal the top 3 cards of my deck; add 1 of them to my hand, then shuffle the rest back into the deck. I cannot Special Summon the turn I activated this card."

Isaac revealed the top three cards of his deck: they were Psychic Overload, Call of the Haunted, and Double Summon. Among the three choices, he picked Double Summon, and the returned the remaining two to his deck.

_'Wait, why did he choose Double Summon among the three?'_ Revelry thought. _'Is he compensating for the lack of special summon on this turn?'_

"I activate another spell, Double Summon!" Isaac continued in his play. "This spell allows me to conduct an additional Normal Summon or Set on this turn."

"What the heck is he planning?" Touma uttered from the sidelines.

"I'm not sure about this, but his play does make sense," Effect Veiler replied. "Pot of Duality forbade him to Special Summon on this turn, but that did not affect his Normal Summon."

"That explains why he chose Double Summon among the other two," Touma acknowledged. "While Pot of Duality prevents him from conducting a Special Summon, but that doesn't affect his Normal Summon at all."

As Isaac stared through his cards, his mind raced to calculate the appropriate strategy based on the remaining cards on his hand.

"I normal summon Serene Psychic Witch," Isaac conducted his first normal summon.

Upon placing the card onto his duel disk, a bright flash of light shined across Enoch's side of the field. When the normal summon was complete, a beautiful woman with curly pink hair and eyes appeared from Isaac and Revelry's field. The woman was wearing some sort of futuristic armor and was holding two strange blades that were connected to her armor by a wire.

Serene Psychic Witch | Type: Psychic | Attribute: EARTH | Lvl: 3 | Atk: 1400 | Def: 1200

"And then, I set three cards facedown and normal summon CardCar D," Isaac continued his play

From Isaac and Revelry's field, a Machine-type monster materialized. CardCar D was a monster that closely resembled a sixth, seventh, or eighth generation of a popular car brand. As it was summoned, it honked its car horns twice.

CardCar D | Type: Machine | Attribute: EARTH | Lvl: 2 | Atk: 800 | Def: 400

"I set three cards facedown and activate the effect of CardCar D," Isaac declared. "During my Main Phase 1, if CardCar D was Normal Summoned this turn: I tribute CardCar D to draw 2 cards, and then it's the End Phase of my turn."

* * *

"Then, it is Misaka's turn, Misaka says as she calmly drew her sixth card. Misaka also activates the effect of Thunder Sea Horse from her hand."

Misaka 10032 chose two copies of Vylon Prism from her deck and adds them to her hand. Suddenly, Last Order glared at Misaka 10032, as if she realized that Misaka 10032 used the very same card as she did on her previous turn.

"Misaka Misaka couldn't believe her eyes; you've been spying on Misaka Misaka, didn't you? Misaka Misaka interrogates her sister in regards to Thunder Sea Horse."

Misaka 10032 looked at Last Order before replying in a stoic manner.

"If you're suspecting Misaka of card theft, you are wrong, Misaka bluntly replies. As you know already, our decks may share the Thunder-type, but the structures of our decks are different, Misaka answers your question."

With her questions answered, Last Order began stomping the ground repeatedly as she could not accept Misaka 10032's answer to her question.

"Aw, it's totally not fair! Misaka Misaka stomps the floor in frustration!"

Misaka 10032 decided to ignore Last Order's mock protests and continued with her turn.

"Now, Misaka will normal summon Pahunder, Misaka places the card on her duel disk."

A bright flash of light shined across Misaka 10032's side of the field as a young man with electrifying yellow hair and green attire appeared. Once the Thunder-type monster was out, he performed a battle pose before assuming his battle position.

Pahunder | Type: Thunder | Attribute: LIGHT | Lvl: 4 | Atk: 1300 | Def: 600

"Once per turn: Due to Pahunder's effect, Misaka can Normal Summon 1 Level 4 LIGHT Thunder-Type monster from Misaka's hand, except 'Pahunder', Misaka 10032 explains. Misaka normal summons Vylon Prism."

Another dimensional gate opened and a new thunder-type tuner monster appeared from Misaka 10032's field. The tuner monster resembled a suit of armor form-fitted on any monster.

Vylon Prism | Type: Thunder/Tuner | Attribute: LIGHT | Lvl: 4 | Atk: 1500 | Def: 1500

"Now, Misaka set four more cards facedown and ends her turn."

* * *

"I don't know what the two of you are planning, but I'll do my best!" Revelry boasted. "I draw!"

_'Rev, what are you going to do?'_ Isaac thought as he looked at her. _'I know you deck and playstyle for quite a while, your cautious expression is quite intuitive.'_

"I normal summon Mermail Abysslinde," Revelry performed her normal summon.

From Revelry's field, a beautiful mermaid rose from the card frame. Abysslinde swished her fish tail before turning her attention to her opponent's monsters.

Mermail Abysslinde | Type: Aqua | Attribute: WATER | Lvl: 3 | Atk: 1500 | Def: 1200

"Okay, enough of set-ups," Revelry declared. "It's Battle Phase time! Go Mermail Abysslinde, dispose of Pahunder!"

Mermail Abysslinde swam towards Pahunder, her fish tail ready to slap the Thunder-type monster into oblivion.

"Misaka will not allow that attack to pass, Misaka proudly declares. Misaka activates a trap card: Half or Nothing! Misaka advises the attacker to choose 1 of the following effects: Halve the attack points of all monsters they currently control, until the end of the Battle Phase or end the Battle Phase."

Revelry grimaced the moment Misaka 10032 activated that trap. Revelry knew that if she and Isaac were to win this tag duel, they need to tip the advantage to their favor; but, their opponent would not let them do that . . .

"Tch, I'll just end my Battle Phase," Revelry grudgingly replied. "What a waste . . ."

"It isn't a total waste Rev," Isaac complimented. "You did what you could. That trap could've been more annoying if you didn't attack at all."

"You . . . have a point," Revelry replied as she examined her remaining cards. "I set four cards facedown and end my turn from here."

As Revelry concluded her turn, Isaac couldn't help but noticed that their opponents have some sort of synergy, but he couldn't describe it completely.

_'At least we're all done with our set-ups,_' Isaac thought. _'Those girls . . . they seem to know each other's tactics. It's like their minds are connected telepathically or something.'_

* * *

"What?" Touma blurted. "Why in the first three turns they didn't start to attack each other?"

"Touma, I think they're each of them plays cautious," Effect Veiler replied. "By my observations, all of them need to have their set-ups before they can play their combos. You of all people should have known that fact."

"Eh, I didn't know about that," Touma sheepishly replied.

"Hey there Kami-yan. How's it going?"

Touma and Effect Veiler turned around to Aogami Pierce and Motoharu Tsuchimikado standing beside them. Just like Kazari Uiharu and Ruiko Saten, they were holding shopping bags full of booster packs; however, Aogami has a lot more booster packs than Tsuchimikado.

"Hey guys, what brings you here?" Touma replied.

"Nya, we heard that there was tag duel going on," Tsuchimikado replied. "So, we came here to the duel field out of sheer curiosity."

"And my curiosity is satiated as I see three girls dueling!" Aogami exclaimed. "This is one of my dreams totally came true!"

Touma and Effect Veiler were taken aback by Aogami's statement. Effect Veiler wondered was the heck was going on inside the mind of the blue-haired boy, while Touma awkwardly grinned since he knew Aogami's list of fetishes very well.

* * *

"Then, it's Misaka Misaka's turn! Misaka Misaka exclaims as she drew her third card!"

Seeing that she got all the pieces that she needed, Last Order performed her normal summon for this turn.

"Misaka Misaka normal summons Batteryman AAA, Misaka Misaka continues her play!"

In a flash, two monsters representing the card appeared in Last Order's field. The twins performed a post that was identical to the card artwork.

Batteryman AAA | Type: Thunder | Attribute: LIGHT | Lvl: 4 | Atk: 0 | Def: 0

"Then, Misaka Misaka activates the effect of Batteryman AAA! When Batteryman AAA is Normal Summoned or flipped face-up, Misaka Misaka is allowed to special summon another copy of 'Batteryman AAA' from her hand or graveyard in defense position."

As soon as the first Batteryman AAA was normal summoned, another Batteryman AAA materialized in the field in face-up defense position.

"Misaka Misaka is not done yet, Misaka Misaka smiles with utmost confidence. Now, Misaka Misaka will flip summon the facedown monster!"

In a flash, a peculiar rock-type monster emerged from Last Order's field. It had a weird creepy grin on its face when it was flip summoned by Last Order.

Morphing Jar | Type: Rock | Attribute: EARTH | Lvl: 2 | Atk: 700 | Def: 600

"Morphing Jar?" Touma uttered.

"Yup, it's a shame that the guy didn't bother to attack it when it was facedown," Tsuchimikado noted. "Nya, the duel's just becoming more interesting to watch."

"Morphing Jar has a flip effect, Misaka Misaka explains to her opponents; Morphing Jar forces all players to discard their entire hands to draw five new cards!"

"What?" Isaac and Revelry blurted simultaneously.

Due to the rules of the game, all four players discarded their entire hands, and then each of them drew five cards. Last Order smiled as she examined her newly drawn cards.

"Next, Misaka Misaka opens one of her facedown cards; it's a quick-play spell, Photon Lead! With this spell, Misaka Misaka is allowed to special summon 1 Level 4 or lower LIGHT monster from her hand in Attack Position. Go, Wattberyx!"

From Last Order and Misaka 10032's field, an electric red snapper fish materialized. The electric fish emitted a shower of sparks before assuming its battle position.

Wattberyx | Type: Thunder/Tuner | Attribute: LIGHT | Lvl: 3 | Atk: 300 | Def: 0

"She summoned a tuner monster?" Revelry blurted.

"Oh crap," Isaac muttered. "I think I know what synchro monster she's going to summon . . ."

However, Misaka 10032 remained silent. She knew what the tactics of Last Order due to their connection to the MISAKA Network, but even she knew that Last Order was over-extending her field.

"Now, Misaka Misaka will now tune the level 3 Wattberyx with the level 2 Morphing Jar and the attack position level 4 Batteryman AAA! Misaka Misaka exclaims gleefully!

Immediately, Wattberyx began to disintegrate into a single green ring, with Morphing Jar and Batteryman AAA dissociating into six stars.

"From the depths of a storm, Misaka Misaka summons an entity of electrifying power! Misaka Misaka chants with all her might! Synchro Summon! Misaka Misaka summons you from the Extra Deck, Mist Wurm!"

When the synchro summoning was complete, the newly summoned monster was partially covered in an electrifying mist. The synchro monster emitted an unearthly roar, but Isaac and Revelry held their ground as they faced the abomination of the Mist Valley, the dreaded Mist Wurm.

Mist Wurm| Type: Thunder/Synchro | Attribute: WIND | Lvl: 9 | Atk: 2500 | Def: 1500

"That's one electrifying synchro monster!" Touma uttered.

"Kami-yan, 'BiriBiri' is the appropriate word," Tsuchimikado grinned.

"Misaka Misaka will now activate the effect of Mist Wurm! When Mist Wurm is synchro summoned, Misaka Misaka targets the one of the girl's facedown cards and her Mermail Abysslinde as well as the boy's Serene Psychic Witch; Misaka Misaka states those cards will all return back to their owner's hands!"

The moment that the mentioned cards were targeted, Mist Wurm embittered three arcs of lightning that were about to strike their designated targets.

"Tch, I won't allow that to happen!" Revelry shouted. "I counter using my facedown trap card, Breakthrough Skill! Now, your Mist Wurm will have its effects negated."

As the deadly arcs of lightning drew closer, Revelry's trap card immediately took effect. A barrier was formed on Serene Psychic Witch, Mermail Abysslinde and on Revelry's facedown card; a loud ping was heard and the lightning arcs faded from existence.

"That was uncalled for! Misaka Misaka vents her frustration!"

"In fairness, this is a duel after all," Isaac objected. "We're just trying our best to win."

"Misaka Misaka acknowledges your statement; Misaka Misaka grudgingly admits her misplays. But, Misaka Misaka insists to continue the duel! Now, Misaka Misaka orders Mist Wurm to attack the boy's Serene Psychic Witch!"

Mist Wurm complied and prepared itself to attack Serene Psychic Witch. Once it got close enough, the Thunder-Type monster went to destroy Serene Psychic Witch by shocking her body the mists surrounding its body. However, Isaac let out a grin as Mist Wurm finished its attack.

Damage calculation: 2500 - 1400 = 1100

Isaac/Revelry: 8000 - 1100 = 6900

"I was waiting for that attack all this time," Isaac complimented. "I activate the effect of Serene Psychic Witch! When Serene Psychic Witch is destroyed and sent from the field to the graveyard, I can banish 1 Psychic-Type monster with 2000 or less ATK from my deck; I choose to banish Esper Girl."

"Misaka Misaka cares not of your monster's effect as long as Misaka Misaka inflicts battle damage! Misaka Misaka ends her turn with high expectations for Misaka Misaka and her sister to win."

* * *

At the aftermath of Last Order's turn, Revelry looked at Isaac. She realized that Isaac was just as eager to win this duel as much as she does.

"Isaac, you already know what you're supposed to do," Revelry muttered.

"Then, let me do my thing while you can support from the sidelines," Isaac nodded as he was about to draw his sixth card. "It's my turn! Draw!"

"During the Standby Phase, the second effect of Serene Psychic Witch activates," Isaac grinned. "Come out, Esper Girl!"

A bright flash of light shined across Isaac's side of the field as a little girl wearing white and brown futuristic armor appeared. Once the child was out, she went on to wave her staff around, causing Isaac's deck to glow a bright green color. And then, she briefly glanced at Isaac and winked at him as a sign of good luck.

Esper Girl | Type: Psychic/Tuner | Attribute: EARTH | Lvl: 2 | Atk: 500 | Def: 300

"_Esper Girl,_" Effect Veiler muttered from the sidelines. "_Didn't I hear her name from somewhere?_"

Touma turned around and faced her, knowing that Effect Veiler muttered something. But, Effect Veiler shrugged and proceeded to watch the duel.

"The effect of Esper Girl activates," Isaac explained. "You see, when Esper Girl is special summoned from the banished zone, I banish the top card of my deck facedown."

"Next, I play a quick-play spell, Emergency Teleport," Isaac continued. "With this quick-play spell, I special summon a level 3 or lower Psychic-type monster from my deck or hand. From my deck, I call on Risebell the Star Adjuster!"

A greenish portal appeared on Isaac's side of the field, and an enigmatic young man emerged from the portal. He had pointy ears and he was dressed mainly in black attire with two spectral dogs floating beside him.

Risebell the Star Adjuster | Type: Psychic | Attribute: WIND | Lvl: 3 | Atk: 800 | Def: 800

"When Risebell the Star Adjuster is special summoned: I can target 1 face-up monster on the field; increase its Level by up to 3 until the End Phase," Isaac explained. "I choose to target Esper Girl herself and raise her level by one."

Risebell lent one of his spectral wolves to Esper Girl, and thus Esper Girl's level was raised by one.

Esper Girl | Lvl: 2 + 1 = 3

"I tune the level 3 Esper Girl with the level 3 Risebell the Star Adjuster!" Isaac suddenly shouted.

"Psionic creature, heed my call and emerge from your lair! Battle these foes and banish them from this realm if deem fit!" Isaac chanted. "Synchro Summon! I summon forth the psychic beast of boundaries, HTS Psyhemuth!"

When the synchro summoning was complete, a canine monstrosity appeared before Isaac and Revelry. It roared in intimidation against Misaka 10032 and Last Order.

HTS Psyhemuth | Type: Psychic/Synchro | Attribute: EARTH | Lvl: 6 | Atk: 2400 | Def: 1800

"That's one mean puppy," Aogami commented.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want that on my dorm," Tsuchimikado joked. "It'll be a chore for Maika to feed."

"But, that monster isn't strong enough to contend with Mist Wurm," Touma observed. "Unless . . ."

"In addition, I also activate a continuous trap, Psychic Tuning!" Isaac continued his combo. "I'll target 1 Psychic-Type monster in my graveyard and special summon it in attack position and it is treated as a Tuner monster. Revive, Serene Psychic Witch!"

Once again, the pink-haired psychic made a second appearance. Oddly, she began to glow in a faint green aura due to the Psychic Tuning designating her as a tuner monster.

"I tune the level 3 Serene Psychic Witch with the level 6 HTS Psyhemuth!" Isaac made a risky move.

Serene Psychic Witch suddenly transformed into three green rings and they began to circle around HTS Psyhemuth, who dissociated into six orange stars.

"Minds are in tune as the green rings and level stars align themselves as one; together, they'll open a new door to infinite esper potential!" Isaac solemnly chanted. "Synchro Summon! Come forth, Hyper Psychic Blaster!"

The rings and the stars aligned themselves, and a new synchro monster emerged from the formation. The psychic-type synchro monster was covered in a white armor, and it seemed to wield dual pistols with the markings of "X" and "O" in them. Afterwards, the backlash of Psychic Tuning activated, inflicting 1200 points of damage at Isaac and Revelry.

Hyper Psychic Blaster | Type: Psychic/Synchro | Attribute: EARTH | Lvl: 9 | Atk: 3000 | Def: 2500

Psychic Tuning: Serene Psychic Witch| Lvl: 3

Isaac/Revelry: 6900 – 3(400) = 5700

"Now Misaka Misaka feels dread at the sight of the new synchro monster, Misaka Misaka expresses her anxiety by shuddering nervously!"

On the other hand, Misaka 10032 was impressed at the risky tactic the boy did; it almost reminded her of the act that one particular boy did to save them all.

"It seems the boy is waging their life points for the sake of the higher advantage, Misaka mutters conveniently."

"Tch, I don't really like these backlashes," Revelry scoffed. "I just hope that your tactics are worth it."

"Just wait for a little longer Rev; it's gonna be worth it," Isaac played his normal summon. "I normal summon Psychic Snail,"

Psychic Snail | Type: Psychic | Attribute: EARTH | Lvl: 4 | Atk: 1900 | Def: 1200

"I activate the effect of Psychic Snail," Isaac explained. "By paying 800 life points, I can target 1 Psychic-type monster I control other than Psychic Snail and that target can attack twice. And the target is Hyper Psychic Blaster!"

Isaac/Revelry: 5700 – 800 = 4900

"Wah, Misaka Misaka finds this revelation scary!" Last Order gulped. "Misaka Misaka fidgets as she prepares for the inevitable."

"Sure, Psychic Snail cannot attack this turn, but I'll make sure this synchro monster is worth deducting our life points!" Isaac exclaimed. "Let's go, Hyper Psychic Blaster! Attack her Mist Wurm with Twin Psionic Blast!"

Hyper Psychic Blaster complied with Isaac's commands, twirling his twin pistols like a cowboy before firing at Mist Wurm. The thunder-type synchro monster was too massive to be able to dodge the bullets, so the bullets hit their mark, and Mist Wurm roared in pain before it disintegrated from the battlefield. In response, Last Order shielded herself from the debris.

Damage calculation: 3000 -2500 = 500

Last Order/Misaka 10032: 8000 – 500 = 7500

Isaac/Revelry: 4900 + 500 = 5400

"Wah! Mist Wurm was destroyed! Misaka Misaka couldn't believe her eyes!"

On the other hand, Misaka 10032 stared at Hyper Psychic Blaster, specifically at the white "O" blaster the synchro monster was holding.

"It seems their life points increased by the amount of battle damage we took; Misaka mutters observantly."

"I forgot to mention if Hyper Psychic Blaster attacks a defense-positioned monster, my opponent will receive piercing battle damage? And at the same time, we gain life points equal to the battle damage," Isaac grinned, in which Last Order responded with fear in her face. "For the second attack, I choose Hyper Psychic Blaster to attack the defense-positioned Batteryman AAA!"

Suddenly, Hyper Psychic Blaster aimed its pistols at the defense-positioned Batteryman AAA and fired. The searing bullets hit their mark and thus, Misaka 10032 and Last Order suffered massive amounts of battle damage.

Damage calculation: 3000 - 0 = 3000

Last Order/Misaka 10032: 7500 – 3000 = 4500

Isaac/Revelry: 5400 + 3000 = 8400

"Aah, this was not foreseen in my strategy! Misaka Misaka expresses her genuine surprise over the opponent's actions!"

"This is quite a turnout of events, Misaka assesses the situation."

"Eeek, his synchro monster overpowered mine, Misaka Misaka blatantly shows her anxiety over the duel."

"Wow, that's one impressive tactic," Revelry complimented. "You're really a risk-taker when it comes to duels, aren't you?"

"Well Rev, I did take a risk this turn, and I did what I could for now," Isaac replied. "So, I'll set three cards and end my turn."

* * *

Misaka 10032 glanced briefly at the sidelines for the particular boy known as Touma Kamijou. When she realized that the boy was watching their battle from the start, she felt confident that she and Last Order would make a comeback and win this duel.

_'Misaka will do what she can to impress her savior and win this duel, Misaka expresses her determined thoughts.'_

"Then, it is Misaka's turn; Misaka calmly draws her sixth card. Misaka will start by tuning Vylon Prism with Pahunder."

Immediately, Vylon Prism began to disintegrate into four green rings, with Pahunder dissociating into an equal number of stars.

"Beyond the clutches of darkness, Misaka summons an entity of everlasting light! Misaka utters her chant mightily. Misaka synchro summons you from the Extra Deck, Light End Dragon!"

When the synchro summoning was complete, a white dragon descended on the battlefield. The moment this dragon was synchro summoned, it began to emit a white aura so intense that Isaac and Revelry had to momentarily shield their eyes from exposure.

Light End Dragon | Type: Dragon/Synchro | Attribute: LIGHT | Lvl: 8 | Atk: 2600 | Def: 2100

"The effect of Vylon Prism activates, Misaka explains to her opponents. If Vylon Prism is sent from the Monster Card Zone to the Graveyard: Misaka pays 500 Life Points, then target 1 face-up monster that Misaka controls; equip this card to that target. Misaka's target is Light End Dragon."

Last Order/Misaka 10032: 4500 – 500 = 4000

Vylon Prism split apart into three segments, each of them attached to Light End Dragon like pieces of armor. The dragon roared as it received its power boost from Vylon Prism.

"That's not all; Misaka sends her extra copy of Thunder Sea Horse from her hand to the graveyard to activate the equip spell, Twin Swords of Flashing Light – Tryce. Misaka continues with her combo."

Light End Dragon | ATK: 2600 – 500 = 2100

"Oh no," Revelry grimaced. "This is not going to end well . . ."

"That I agree, Rev," Isaac added.

"The monster equipped with this spell loses 500 ATK, but the monster will be able to attack twice on each Battle Phase, Misaka regretfully explains."

Last Order began to smile as she realized what her sister was doing in her turn.

"Yipee! Misaka Misaka knew that she could count on her sister for a comeback! Misaka Misaka merrily skips around her field in joy!"

Ignoring her younger sister's antics, Misaka 10032 prepared herself to enter her Battle Phase.

"Now, Misaka enters her Battle Phase, Misaka regrettably informs her opponents. Misaka will now order Light End Dragon to attack the girl's Mermail Abysslinde."

Light End Dragon began to open its mouth, and it breathed out a pillar of light and was heading for Mermail Abysslinde.

"Light End Dragon has an effect, Misaka quickly elaborates. At attack declaration, if Light End Dragon battles another monster: Misaka can have this card lose 500 ATK and DEF permanently, and the monster that Light End Dragon is battling loses 1500 ATK and DEF until the End Phase."

The pillar of light completely engulfed Mermail Abysslinde, causing the Aqua-type monster to shriek in agony until an explosion occurred.

Light End Dragon | ATK: 2100 – 500 = 1600 + 1000 = 2600

Mermail Abysslinde | ATK: 1500 – 1500 = 0

Damage calculation: 2600 - 0 = 3100

Isaac/Revelry: 8400 – 2600 = 5800

"I-I activate the effect of Mermail Abysslinde!" Revelry declared. "When Mermail Abysslinde is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I'm allowed to special summon another 'Mermail' monster from my deck. Say hello to Mermail Abyssleed!"

A titanic sea serpent appeared to take the place of the fallen Mermail Abysslinde. This particular monster was based on a giant prehistoric fish that once swam in the seas of the Jurassic era. The moment that it was summoned into the battlefield, the sea serpent assumed its battle stance.

Mermail Abyssleed | Type: Sea Serpent | Attribute: WATER | Lvl: 7 | Atk: 2700 | Def: 1000

"Misaka proceeds with her attack, Misaka says as her next target will be Hyper Psychic Blaster. But, Misaka will activate the effect of Light End Dragon once again on this assault, Misaka informs her opponents."

Once more, Light End Dragon breathed out a massive beam of light that completely engulfed Hyper Psychic Blaster. Furthermore, Light End Dragon gained enough ATK from Vylon Prism to completely obliterate Hyper Psychic Blaster.

Light End Dragon| ATK: 1600 – 500 = 1100 + 1000 = 2100

Hyper Psychic Blaster| ATK: 3000 - 1500 = 1500

Damage Calculation: 2100 - 1500 = 600

Isaac/Revelry: 5800 – 600 = 5200

"Tch, more insult to injury," Isaac cringed. "We lost Hyper Psychic Blaster."

"The strange thing is why did she activate the effect of Light End Dragon?" Revelry muttered.

"Is it because she was expecting something on your turn?" Isaac mumbled.

"I'm not certain of that," Revelry replied. "But, your answer is the most plausible among my other ideas."

Revelry stared at the blank eyes of Misaka 10032, trying to get some hint at her strategy. As usual, the stoic expression of Misaka 10032 remained unchanged and Revelry couldn't delve further into her expressions.

"The main objectives for this turn have been accomplished; Misaka sets one more card and concludes her turn."

As Misaka 10032 finished with her turn, a great challenge dawned on Revelry. Will she be able to gain back the advantage using the cards she has? Or will the Misaka Network tag team maintain the upper hand on this duel?

**To be continued . . .**

* * *

**Dang, this duel is so long that I need to split this into two parts so I can handle all the details carefully. And I'm having a hard time writing Crisis; it seems that I don't have enough support. It takes effort and inspiration to write something; so, if you readers want Crisis of Two PokéWorlds to continue, I certainly need your utmost support. Both Crisis of Two PokéWorlds and A Certain Duelist's Personal Reality are highly dependent on you readers; I'm counting your support in the form of ideas and reviews!**

**As I have explained in my previous YuGiOh crossover fanfics, I don't like using fan-made cards or cards with anime-based effects. I want to be as accurate as possible when it comes to YuGiOh fanfics.**

**Lastly, if anyone wants to duel me online, I'm available on YGOPRO as "SynchroXyzHarmony". That's all I can say for this chapter; please enjoy the stinger below.**

* * *

"We've been bested," Revelry muttered. "These girls know how their cards would work."

"Don't say that it's over!" Isaac snapped. "Look at your hand. Do you see some of the cards that can work for you?"

Revelry looked at her five cards and her blue eyes widened. Just as Isaac said, the cards in her hand would allow her to do a devastating combo that will pull the advantage to their favor once again. All she has to do was to close her eyes and hoped that the card that she will draw will be the one that will complete the combo.

"You're right, the duel is certainly not over until the last card is drawn," Revelry acknowledged. "It's my turn . . . I draw!"

* * *

**A Certain Duelist's Personal Reality**

**Chapter 4: ****Electrifyingly Epic Tag Duel II!**

**The Spectacular Conclusion!**

**See you next time!**


End file.
